


Sebastian Michaelis: Ciel’s Hired Alpha

by Mermaid886



Category: Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji, Kuroshitsuji (2014), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Alpha Sebastian, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Birth, F/M, Female Ciel Phantomhive, Fluff, Jealous Ciel Phantomhive, Jealous Sebastian, Love, Marriage, Mates, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Ciel Phantomhive, Possessive Sebastian, Pregnancy, Sexy Sebastian, Smut, sexy ciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2020-10-12 03:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid886/pseuds/Mermaid886
Summary: What if Ciel’s parents were never murdered? What if instead of making a contract, Vincent Phantomhive hired Sebastian, a dominant alpha, to get Ciel, a rebellious omega, under control? An interesting look at how things would go if Sebastian was offered to Ciel on a plate~.





	1. Chapter 1

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Weekly Updates!   
—————————————————————

Sebastian Michaelis frowned as he wandered through the grimy London streets.

A strong, handsome alpha, Sebastian was looking for something.

But what?

Sebastian had been roaming around for awhile now, taking odd jobs, wasting time, meandering aimlessly.

He bedded whatever omega caught his eye.

How boring.

How dull.

Sebastian wished that he had something to do.

A goal.

A purpose.

An omega of his own?

Hm, well, maybe not.

No one had ever fulfilled his requirements for such an important position in his life.

They probably never would.

As Sebastian let out a sigh in the chilly morning mist, he thought to himself for a few minutes.

Just as Sebastian was delving deeper into his musings, his eyes widened as a screech startled him out of his reverie.

“Watch out!” One man shouted as a carriage dislodged and whirled down the street, hurtling right towards a terrified man who stood helplessly in the way.

Sebastian smirked.

Ooh~.

This looked like fun~.

In a flash, Sebastian raced into the street and tackled the man out of the carriage’s way just in time.

Panting and out of breath, Sebastian climbed off of the man and offered a hand to help him up. “Terribly sorry about that, sir. Are you alright?”

The man looked back at Sebastian, momentarily lost for words. His hair was a very unusual color, grey mixed with strands of blue, and his eyes were a deep sapphire shade of blue. The man was probably in his late thirties or early forties, Sebastian guessed. 

At length, the man recovered his speech and took Sebastian’s hand, pulling himself to his feet, “Yes, sir. Thanks to you, I believe I am. How can I ever repay you?”

Sebastian grinned. He enjoyed it when people felt indebted to him. 

It made him feel powerful.

Alphas liked to feel powerful.

“That won’t be necessary. I was just passing by and happened to be useful.” Sebastian smiled.

He could tell by the fine clothing that the bluenette man wore that he must be nobility, or at least, a wealthy businessman.

“More than useful, I’d say. Where are you headed to, sir? I’d be very happy to give you a lift. It’s really the least I can do.” The man offered.

“That’s very kind of you.” Sebastian said with a polite smile and nod. “But I’m not sure where I’m going, actually. I suppose I was just…searching.”

“For employment?” The bluenette man asked.

Sebastian blinked.

Employment?

A purpose……….?

Sebastian saw hope sparkle in the bluenette man’s sapphire eyes. 

What did he have in mind?

“Possibly.” Sebastian nodded.

“Can you speak French, sir?” The other man asked.

“French, German, Spanish, and a smattering of Russian.” Sebastian nodded with a confident smile.

“You seem well educated. Are you adept at tutoring?” The man pressed.

“Tutoring, cooking, management, and economics, if I dare say so myself.” Sebastian grinned at his own compliment.

The hope in the bluenette’s eyes seemed to grow.

The man extended his hand to Sebastian. “I am Earl Vincent Phantomhive. I’m extraordinarily grateful to you for saving my life. You seem like quite the exceptional fellow. My wife and I are looking for a…...a sort of caretaker for the heir to the Phantomhive estate. Such a person will need to be patient and thorough, able to give lessons and corrections where needed. So far, I’m afraid my child has rejected all the governesses we’ve submitted and all the tutors…...If someone as refined and skillful as yourself would be willing to give it a try, we will surely make it worth your while.”

Sebastian was intrigued.

While babysitting sounded uninteresting, working for one of the finest families in England certainly didn’t.

Besides, think of all the noble omegas Sebastian would surely have the chance to claim as his secret conquests………

In the meantime, he would at least have something to do besides wander around the dirty streets.

Sebastian reached out and shook Vincent Phantomhive’s hand. “Alright, very well. I’ll give it my best try then.” 

Money was not discussed, although Vincent Phantomhive intended to pay Sebastian handsomely.

Sebastian didn’t care, he wasn’t interested in money.

“Very good!” Vincent said excitedly. “I do hope Ciel will be pleased!” 

“Ciel is your wife, sir?” Sebastian asked as Vincent led him over to the Phantomhive carriage.

That was a strange name for a woman.

Vincent chuckled as he explained. “No. Ciel is my child. The heir that will be your new charge.” 

—————————————————————

After following Vincent on his errands in London that day, Sebastian found himself riding beside the Earl Phantomhive as they rode towards his estate. 

It was well after dark when they finally arrived.

Sebastian dismounted the carriage after his new employer.

Walking into the grand house, Sebastian marveled at the beauty and splendor of the vast Phantomhive Manor.

Elegant and damask, the house seemed as eccentric as the Earl himself.

Sebastian was quickly given a full tour. 

Sebastian was introduced to Rachel Phantomhive, the lady of the house, then Tanaka, Vincent’s butler, Mey-Rin, the maid who blushed furiously as soon as she laid eyes on Sebastian, Baldroy, the cook, Finny, the gardner, and Snake, the footman.

It was a strange mixture of characters, Sebastian thought to himself.

But that was alright.

It just made things more interesting.

Sebastian was shown the house, the gardens, and what would be his new room.

Sebastian was given a uniform, which had already been manufactured in various sizes for whenever his position was filled. 

But Sebastian still hadn’t met…….

“I’ll take you to Ciel if you’re ready.” Vincent said to Sebastian once he met the bluenette in the hallway, wearing his new Phantomhive uniform, complete with white gloves and black wool tailcoat.

“That sounds lovely, sir.” Sebastian nodded.

Silently, they began to walk.

Ciel was the one aspect of the Phantomhives that Sebastian was most curious about.

Why had no other stayed with the young heir?

Was Ciel vicious?

Mentally handicapped?

Why did they need someone for Ciel anyway?

Why did——

“Here we are.” Vincent Phantomhive announced, coming to a stop at a large door at the end of a long hallway.

“Ciel.” Vincent called, knocking at the door.

Sebastian stood beside him, waiting anxiously. 

“What is it, Father?” A quiet, low voice called from inside.

“I have someone new for you to meet.” Vincent called.

Silence passed for a moment.

“I don’t want another governess.” Ciel’s voice cut through the door.

“I don’t have another governess, my darling. I have a butler.” Vincent replied.

Sebastian raised a brow.

What kind of man called his son “my darling”?

Silence passed again.

“A butler?” Ciel asked though the door.

“That’s right.” Vincent said.

“Alright.” Ciel said quietly.

Vincent looked over and smiled at Sebastian.

Earl Phantomhive opened Ciel’s door and stepped through it.

Sebastian followed.

“Ciel, this is Sebastian Michaelis, the man your mother and I have hired as your new caretaker.” Vincent said, speaking in a soothing voice to someone sitting on the bed.

Sebastian glanced over his employer’s shoulder to see.

Sebastian’s eyes widened.

His mouth fell open………

That was Ciel?!?

Sitting on the bed was a very petite, very beautiful, bluenette.

Gorgeous!

Clearly a female, and certainly not a child, Ciel’s slender hips highlighted her curves, which were beguilingly proportionate. Her face was beautifully pale, like glazed porcelain, and long, dark eyelashes framed deep, sapphire eyes, which Sebastian recognized were the same as her father’s. 

Besides the bluenette’s striking beauty, it was her alluring scent that hit Sebastian quite hard.

Ciel was an omega.

Sebastian shifted uneasily where he stood. Even though Ciel was fully clothed, Sebastian had to force himself not to get visibly aroused, lest he be fired before his job began.

“Sebastian…..” Ciel said curiously.

His name rolled off her pink tongue in the most decadent of ways, sending chills down Sebastian’s spine.

Sebastian noticed that the omega’s cheeks began to tint a deep shade of pink.

Perhaps Ciel found him to her liking as well………….

Vincent seemed not to pick up on the sexual tension between his daughter and his new employee. He stood with a smile and nodded to both of them. “I’ll let you two get acquainted for a moment. Remember, Sebastian, your job begins now. I expect you to guard my daughter with her life. Her safety and her chastity are your highest priorities.”

Vincent walked out of the room and Sebastian felt like he had been shot in the heart as he gazed at the beautiful bluenette.

This was at once the easiest and most challenging task Sebastian had ever encountered,

Sebastian would happily defend this dear creature with his life.

But………

Her chastity…….

A virgin, unmated, flawless omega…...

Did Vincent Phantomhive really expect to offer such a scrumptious treat to a tall, handsome alpha without anything happening?

Sebastian swallowed hard.

Ciel watched him curiously, her cheeks turning a deep fuschia.

She couldn’t recall when she had met a more handsome alpha……

And Sebastian smelled amazing……..

Like chocolate and warm vetiver~.

Ciel crept a little closer to Sebastian and he bit his tongue to keep from purring.

Forget aimless searching……...

Forget all the other omegas…...

Sebastian decided right there and then that Ciel Phantomhive was the one thing in the world that he wanted.

And when Sebastian Michaelis wanted something, he found a way to get it~.


	2. Chapter 2 - Peep

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

“You’re an alpha.” Ciel said shyly.

“And you’re an omega~.” Sebastian replied, his amber eyes fixed on the delicious-looking bluenette.

Ciel took note of how smooth and velvety Sebastian’s voice was.

It sounded as good as he looked…………

“Why have you come to take this job?” Ciel asked. “This manor can be dreadfully dull.”

“Why have you chased everyone else away?” Sebastian asked. “I’ve heard you can be quite a handful.”

A pout formed on Ciel’s face, causing her to purse her pink lips together.

Sebastian grinned.

Sebastian imagined Ciel giving him that look when she went into heat, demanding that he take her as his mate………

Sebastian imagined tasting Ciel’s plump lips for himself and finding out if they were as tantalizing as they appeared ...

“Its very strange that you wear men’s clothes.” Sebastian commented, referencing the pant suit, complete with shorts and sock garters, in which Ciel was currently dressed

“I like things better this way.” Ciel replied.

Sebastian mused over that statement for a moment.

How scandalous!

For a woman to show glimpses of her bare legs as she strutted around dressed like a man….

Feisty little omega~.

Sebastian liked a challenge.

“Then what shall I call you?” Sebastian asked.

“Anything but a lady.” Ciel said, raising an eyebrow when Sebastian smirked. “I despise ladies. I’m the heir to the Earlship, despite my gender, and I expect to be addressed as such.” 

Sebastian let out a chuckle.

Ciel narrowed her eyes at Sebastian.

There was something about this alpha that both captured Ciel’s attention and irritated her at the same time. 

Still, the bluenette made her decision.

“I like you better than the others, Sebastian.” Ciel sniffed after a moment. 

Sebastian fought off a shiver again at how naughty his name sounded as it rolled off Ciel’s pink, virgin tongue.

Sebastian wanted to hear Ciel say it again~.

Sebastian promised himself silently that one day, the bluenette omega would be screaming his name while she raked her nails down his back.

Ciel spoke again and it shook Sebastian out of his daydream,“But I expect you to do as I say and always follow my orders. Is that understood?” 

Sebastian knelt down in front of Ciel and bowed his head before her.

If Sebastian was going to act as the butler to this omega, he better get used to playing the part. 

The words left Sebastian’s mouth sweetly, ringing with amusement, as his lips twisted into a sly grin…

“Yes, my lord.” 

What fun this was going to be!

—————————————————————

“Darling, don’t you think it was a bit hasty to bring a total stranger into the house?” Rachel Phantomhive asked her husband once he joined her in the parlor while Sebastian and Ciel had their introductory chat.

“No, not in this case, I don’t.” Vincent Phantomhive replied with a smirk.

Rachel looked up from the blanket she was knitting and saw confidence flash across her husband’s face.

Vincent was certain of his judgement as he spoke, “There’s something special about this Mr. Michaelis. I think he’s going to be a good fit for Ciel. He’s really quite something, Rachel.” 

Rachel chuckled. “And surely you noticed that Mr. Michaelis is an alpha?”

“I did, indeed.” Vincent nodded.

“Did you also notice that he’s very handsome?” Rachel asked.

Vincent scowled, “I beg your pardon! Mr. Michaelis is no more handsome than I am!”

“Of course not, darling. But Ciel is so very young and innocent……and a mature omega…….” Rachel alluded.

“What’s your point?” Vincent blinked.

Rachel gave her husband an exasperated sigh.

Men were so blind sometimes…...

“Are you trying to get our daughter a caretaker or a mate?” Rachel asked, turning back to her knitting project.

“Nonsense, Rachel! Mr. Michaelis is very much aware that he’s been hired to protect and preserve Ciel...and her maidenhood. Alphas love to guard omegas, that’s what we do!” Vincent scoffed.

“Yes, well, I can think of a few other things that alphas do.” Rachel chided, raising a brow at her husband.

Vincent narrowed his eyes at his darling wife. 

“Assuming Mr. Michaelis lasts long enough, my dear. Ciel has rejected every single person we’ve hired. She’s stubborn and greedy. I love my daughter very much, but she’s proud and difficult. I’m at my wits end! If you have a better idea, I’d like to hear it.” Vincent said, crossing his arms. 

“No, no.” Rachel said, shaking her head. “I wasn’t criticizing your decision, I’m just preparing you not to be shocked when Mr. Michaelis becomes more than a family employee.” 

“That won’t happen, my dear.” Vincent said arrogantly.

Striding over, Earl Phantomhive gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek and went to collect Sebastian. 

Rachel chuckled and spoke to herself once her husband was out of ear shot, “We’ll see.”

A few minutes to get acquainted with Ciel would be enough for tonight……..Vincent thought as he walked down the hallway to Ciel’s room.

Even though Vincent didn’t take much stock in Rachel’s warning, he still didn’t want to leave his daughter alone with a strange alpha for long…...

Just in case.

—————————————————————

The following morning, Sebastian’s real duties began.

He rose early, along with Tanaka, Vincent’s butler, before the other servants of the Phantomhive household.

Sebastian had slept very well, though his room was humble and small, the alpha found it quite cozy and the bed surprisingly plush.

Not to mention that Sebastian’s room was close enough to Ciel’s that he could smell the sweet scent of the little omega wafting down the hall……..

Ciel’s scent wasn’t strong enough to be overpowering but it did give the new Phantomhive butler sweet dreams.

Sweet dreams, indeed~.

Tanaka informed Sebastian that Ciel preferred tea and scones for breakfast, sandwiches and croissants for lunch, and most anything for dinner, as long as there was a dessert of some sort that followed.

“My, it seems that my new master has quite a sweet tooth.” Sebastian smiled while he began to cook some scones, borrowing the kitchen from Baldroy for a few minutes to prepare Ciel’s breakfast.

“The girl gets it from her father, sir. It’s a family trait.” Tanaka said with a chuckle. “The Phantomhives have always liked their treats.”

Sebastian smirked to himself while he readied the breakfast cart, walked to Ciel’s room, and knocked on her door.

He glanced down at the chocolate scones he had baked.

If Ciel enjoyed treats so much, then Sebastian sincerely hoped that the scones would be to her liking~.

—————————————————————

Ciel blinked her sapphire blue eyes open as soon as Sebastian knocked on the door.

“Come in.” Ciel called, rolling over in bed.

“Good morning, young master.” Sebastian said with a smile, admiring how cute Ciel was as she peered at him from her nest of pillows and fluffy covers.

“Good morning, Sebastian.” Ciel replied, watching him closely.

Ciel was interested to see how this would go, Sebastian’s first real attempt at being her butler....

Sebastian pulled the breakfast cart up beside the bed and uncovered the dishes, sitting everything up for his master’s meal.

“I’ve prepared Earl Grey tea, pastries, and fresh fruit for your breakfast, young master, the morning’s newspaper is here for your enjoyment when you’re ready.” Sebastian informed Ciel.

The bluenette blinked.

This was pretty impressive for a first-timer.

“Very well, Sebastian.” Ciel said as she moved around in the covers, untangling herself.

Sebastian could tell Ciel was ready to eat.

He took the tea cup on the cart and began to pour it full.

Until Ciel sat up……..

Sebastian’s eyes wandered over to the omega as she lifted her lithe body from the covers.

That was his first mistake…...

Clad only in a thin, linen nightgown, Ciel’s nipples bristled in the cool morning air, showing obscenely through the sheer fabric.

The rosy peaks were just begging Sebastian to come over and touch…….

Sebastian’s tapered, amber eyes were fixated on the sight as Ciel stretched herself languidly and yawned, as if she hadn’t a care in the world.

Was Sebastian’s new charge really so bold as to display herself so intimately in front of an unmated alpha?

Sebastian felt his manhood twitch angrily in his trousers.

Then he noticed the sound of liquid dripping…….

Looking over in horror, Sebastian realized that he had been so distracted, he had overfilled the tea cup!

Turning away quickly, he corrected his mistake before Ciel noticed. Once everything was proper again, he turned back around with a smile.

“Sebastian.” Ciel said, looking up at him with her big, blue eyes.

“Yes, young master?” Sebastian asked a bit nervously.

Had she seen?

“Do you have any scones?” Ciel asked.

Sebastian smirked at his little charge.

Raising a gloved hand, he uncovered one small dish at the end of the cart to reveal a pile of scones.

Chocolate scones~.

Ciel’s eyes lit up at the sight and her lustful expression made Sebastian chuckle.

“Actually, I made some this morning, just for you. I was told these are your favorite.” Sebastian added.

Ciel gave him a quick nod.

Taking out a pastry plate, Sebastian served the scones and handed them to Ciel.

Ciel eyed the scones greedily from the second she saw them to the second she raised one to her full lips.

Sebastian watched with a grin as Ciel took a bite, making a soft cooing noise at the taste.

Sebastian’s scones were incredible.

They were soft and warm, but pleasantly crisp at the same time, with the rich, decadent flavor of chocolate that Ciel so loved.

The tea was perfectly brewed, the fruit was fresh and clean.

Whimpers of pleasure came from the omega as she devoured her meal. 

Sebastian purred softly under his breath as he watched, thrilled that his new master found his skills and his cooking to her liking.

Sebastian was already growing possessive of Ciel.

This was his charge.

His master.

His omega.

Nothing pleased an alpha more than providing for his mate, and Ciel would be Sebastian’s mate one day, Sebastian had already decided that.

Ciel hardly noticed Sebastian staring at her like she was a piece of prey to be captured.

She was too busy enjoying everything!

Where had her father found an alpha that made sweets like this?!

Once Ciel finally finished the tea, scones, and fruit that Sebastian had meticulously prepared for her, the bluenette dabbed at her lips with a napkin and gave her new butler her approval, “Thank you, Sebastian, that was wonderful.”

“I’m glad everything was satisfactory, young master.” The alpha nodded with a proud smile.

Sebastian resisted the urge to purr again at the praise Ciel gave him. 

Yes, the morning had gone very well.

Being a butler to the little omega may not be so difficult after all, her smell was intoxicating, but Sebastian could control himself.

If he tried…….

“Well, don’t just stand there.” Ciel huffed, shaking Sebastian out of his trance.

“Young... master?” Sebastian asked, feeling his hands grow sweaty inside his gloves as Ciel began to unbutton her nightshirt.

“You are my butler, are you not? Being a butler is more than pushing around a meal cart. I need to be dressed. See to it, immediately, Sebastian.” Ciel said very matter-of-factly, as if it was no big deal.

“Bocchan?” Sebastian asked sheepishly, fearing what was going to happen next.

Ciel’s hands tugged on the fabric……

Over her head the nightshirt went……

Sebastian’s eyes widened.

Ciel threw her nightshirt on top of the covers and faced Sebastian with a pout, now completely nude before him as she spoke again, “Don't just stand there, I’ll catch a cold! Get me something to wear, Sebastian.” 

Though she talked confidently, the omega was blushing.

She could see Sebastian’s arousal, nudging the fabric of his trousers as he stood there. 

Sebastian’s eyes were glazed with desire, his lips parted slightly.

Sebastian stood in awe of the gorgeous omega he wanted so desperately.

Ciel wanted Sebastian too, it wasn’t naughty, it was instinct.

The bluenette was testing him…...

Ciel was bold enough to foolishly tease the alpha her father had hired to care for her.

The alpha that her father had hired to preserve her virginity…...

As Sebastian stood there, staring down at Ciel like she was a fine meal in an elegant restaurant, the alpha bit his tongue to stay silent and keep from growling.

Lessons, yes.

Vincent Phantomhive was right, his daughter needed a few lessons.

The primal attraction between an alpha and an omega wasn’t a game.

If Ciel didn’t curb her teasing, she would end up learning the hard way……

Every alpha had their limits……..and when it came to Ciel, Sebastian wasn’t sure just how much teasing he could take before he snapped…….

…..And consumed the little bluenette completely~.


	3. Chapter 3 - Fire

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

Somehow, using every ounce of restraint that Sebastian could muster, he managed to dress Ciel without getting himself dismissed from his position.

But that didn’t stop Sebastian from eyeing Ciel when she wasn’t looking~.

Slowly, Sebastian had pulled the little omega’s clothing onto her petite, silky body, as his tapered fingers fastened the buttons on her shorts and shirt.

Once those items were in place and the majority of Ciel’s frame was covered, the rest became easier, although the alpha still struggled.

Sebastian then slipped on Ciel’s socks, garters, and shoes, followed by her vest, coat, and hat.

“There we are, young master.” Sebastian smiled once he finished, stepping back to let Ciel admire herself in the mirror.

The bluenette’s scowl seemed to soften as she looked at her reflection.

“Yes, I suppose this will do, Sebastian.” Ciel replied.

Ciel’s tone of voice rang with disappointment.

Sebastian blinked.

He sensed that it wasn’t from the outfit he had selected... or the way he had positioned her clothing……

Was the little omega…...trying to get Sebastian’s attention?

As Sebastian watched Ciel march around her room and then out her door to start the day, he couldn’t help but smirk.

For a woman, especially one as delicate and petite as Ciel, to parade herself shamelessly in men’s clothing….

Then for her to flirt so brazenly with an unmated alpha…...

What a naughty little mistress Sebastian had~.

—————————————————————

Dressing Ciel wasn’t the only task that Sebastian had to take deep breaths to perform.

No, Sebastian soon discovered that Ciel also expected him to bathe her, tuck her into bed at night, and tend to all of her personal grooming.

How foolish was Vincent Phentomhive to trust Sebastian in a room alone with his naked daughter?!

Sebastian wondered if perhaps this was all an elaborate trap…..

Vincent Phantomhive must be trying to see just how firm Sebastian’s resolve was, or how far his loyalty would go.

Any other alpha would have already been fired, placed in situations like that with an omega they desperately wanted to claim as their own….

But not Sebastian.

Sebastian’s resolve was firm.

His loyalty did run deep.

But to who?

—————————————————————

Sebastian became accustomed to being his master’s shadow.

Sebastian was beside Ciel when she woke, when she ate, when she went about her daily duties…..

Sebastian gave Ciel her lessons each afternoon.

Sebastian helped Ciel get ready for bed.

Sebastian tucked Ciel in each night.

After Ciel fell asleep, Sebastian would stand by her bedside and purr as he held the candelabra, taking a moment to admire her flawless face.

How badly Sebastian wanted to lie beside Ciel and hold her in his arms~.

Sometimes, Ciel would wake, screaming from unspeakable nightmares, and instead of her mother or father, it was Sebastian who would rush to her side and console her until she went back to sleep.

They were alone, there in the darkness of the night.

Sebastian and Ciel.

Vincent Phantomhive just thought he had found an excellent employee in Sebastian, a man capable of taking Tanaka’s place.

After all, the day was approaching when the elderly butler would age out of his years of servitude and retire as a family member instead.

Rachel Phantomhive just held her tongue and smiled.

She knew what was coming.

She had tried to warn her husband….

Sebastian would definitely remain in the Phantomhive household, but not as Vincent’s butler.

No, not as Ciel’s either.

From the looks that Rachel had seen pass between Sebastian and Ciel, the noblewoman knew it was only a matter of time before her husband was forced to eat crow.

—————————————————————

It was late one evening, just after Ciel’s bath when it happened.

Ciel sat on the bed while she waited for Sebastian to find her nightshirt.

Ciel’s wet, bluenette hair hung tousled around her face.

The omega’s eyes watched her butler closely while he rummaged through the dresser drawer.

“Ah, here we are, young master.” Sebastian said finally, flashing Ciel the same cordial smile that he always wore.

Unreadable.

Ciel just gazed at Sebastian with a pout and put her arms up, allowing him to slip the nightshirt over her head.

The soft linen felt delightfully textured against Ciel’s freshly lotioned skin.

Sebastian was careful to keep his eyes on his master’s face, finding the strength not to glance down at her pert nipples or her hips……...

“Will there be anything else tonight, young master?” Sebastian asked with his polite smile.

Ciel stared at Sebastian with an odd look in her eyes.

Sebastian couldn’t tell if she was sad or angry.

“Young master?” Sebastian blinked.

Suddenly, without any warning, Ciel reached out and grabbed Sebastian’s black tie with her delicate hand.

Sebastian’s tapered eyes widened in surprise.

Before Sebastian could stop her, Ciel yanked him towards her and pressed her soft, sweet lips against his.

Sebastian felt his heart begin to race.

The alpha let out a low, feral growl as he eagerly returned Ciel’s kiss. 

He felt an almost uncomfortable wave of arousal shoot straight to his groin when Ciel whimpered softly.

Sebastian didn’t ask permission as he placed his gloved hands on Ciel and laid her back on the bed.

He didn’t have to.

Ciel wrapped her arms around Sebastian’s neck and dared to press herself against him, urging him on.

Daring him.

As strong as Sebastian’s nerve was, there was no way he could resist this ...Ciel practically begging him to touch her.

It was hard enough to have to look at her all day.

Sebastian lived in a state of constant denial, keeping his hands to himself while still having to smell Ciel constantly, the scent of the unmated omega constantly beckoning him closer….

Now, to be able to taste the dear little bluenette, it was impossible for Sebastian to ignore his desires any longer.

Sebastian broke their kiss for a moment. 

He looked down at the flushed bluenette and licked his lips.

What a treat this was going to be~.

“Sebastian……..” Ciel gasped breathlessly, gazing up at him.

“Yes, young master?” Sebastian hissed. The first word came out as a growl, but Sebastian grit his teeth and managed to speak the last two more smoothly.

Something in Ciel’s eyes changed again as she whimpered. “I think…..I think I’m……”

Ciel winced and put a hand over her lower abdomen.

That was when it hit Sebastian.

The smell.

The sheer, hypnotizing call of that amazing scent!

Sebastian’s lips parted and his breath became labored as he responded instantly.

Wrenching Ciel’s legs apart, Sebastian smirked as he watched the thin material of her lace panties already dampening.

Ciel was going into heat right in front of him! 

That was why she had kissed him!

Ciel wanted Sebastian as her mate!

There was an order from Ciel that Sebastian was more than happy to obey~.

With a growl, Sebastian ripped Ciel’s nightshirt off.

His nails raked Ciel’s flesh, shredding her silk panties just as the door to her bedroom flew open……..

—————————————————————

Moments before, Vincent Phantohive sat at the desk in his study with Rachel reading on the small sofa across from him.

“Darling…..” Rachel Phantomhive said suddenly, sitting up with a start and putting down her book with wide eyes.

“What is it?” Vincent asked, looking up from his work.

Vincent couldn’t smell it since it was his own child, but Rachel, another omega, could sense it……

Their daughter was going into heat!

“It’s Ciel! It’s Ciel! Hurry!” Rachel cried as she threw her book down on the sofa cushion and rushed out the door.

Vincent’s sapphire eyes narrowed and he raced after his wife.

The couple dashed to Ciel’s room as quickly as possible.

They arrived seconds later and Vincent grabbed the doorknob. 

He hastily turned it and slung the door open to see Ciel lying there, naked with Sebastian on top of her.

Sebastian and Ciel both froze and looked over at their intruders.

Rachel put her hands up to cover her mouth. 

She knew what they would find, but it was still hard to see her little girl in such a state.

Ciel’s sapphire eyes were hazy and half-lidded, the changes in her body were so primal that she was unashamed even in front of her parents.

Sebastian’s pupils were dilated with sheer want.

Vincent swallowed, struggling not to be angry.

“Alright, then.” Earl Phantomhive said, clearing his throat. “Sebastian, we’ll take you to your room now.”

—————————————————————

The following days were torture.

Sebastian was ripped away from Ciel and locked in his room.

Boards were placed over his door to prevent his escape.

Food was slid under the crack. He had his own bathroom attached, so there was no need for him to come out.

Rachel and Vincent couldn’t risk it.

Ciel was in full heat and just aching for an alpha to come and find her….

Especially Sebastian~.

Night and day, Sebastian and Ciel were in constant agony while Ciel’s body desperately begged Sebastian to come and take her as his own….

Ciel’s hormones were wild and it was worse since she could tell Sebastian was so close yet so very far!

The little omega even attempted to please herself, moaning out Sebastian’s name as she did.

Sebastian’s room was close enough that he could hear Ciel’s desperation….

Those sweet, throaty cries pulled low growls from Sebastian’s throat.

If only those walls wasn’t there.

Ciel…….

What kind of cruel man was Vincent Phantomhive, anyway?

To keep Sebastian this close to Ciel while she was like this?

To make him go through his rut alone?

Ciel’s scent was enough to drive Sebastian insane, let alone her wanton moans, or hearing her groan through her cramps.

If Sebastian could only go to her……

He would hold his sweet little bluenette in his arms and make love to her until she was dizzy. Sebastian would cover Ciel in love bites, marking her for his own……..

Then, he could rub her back and tummy to soothe away the aches that her heat brought.

If only he could get to her………

Sebastian’s nails dug into the walls of his room when he hit his rut and was forced to use his hand to relieve the unbearable pressure

While Sebastian was sitting on his bed and palming himself, dreaming and wishing that Ciel were in there with him, he took a silent vow.

Sebastian had carefully noted the date and time on the calendar that Ciel’s heat had started.

Sebastian grit his teeth and furrowed his brow as his hand stroked faster and faster. 

He listened to Ciel’s gasps echo down the hall. 

Sebastian imagined the bluenette there instead of his hand as he grunted out, “MINE~.”

As Sebastian panted through his release, he smirked.

The next time this happened, Sebastian would insure that he and Ciel were somewhere far away from Vincent’s watchful eye.

Yes, the next time Ciel went into heat, Sebastian would be the only one near her…….

Then there would be nothing to stop Sebastian from taking the little bluenette as his mate.


	4. Chapter 4 - That Alpha, Planning

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

“That was too close, darling, what happened a few days ago between Mr. Michaelis and Ciel.” Rachel said to Vincent.

They were speaking privately in their bedroom. 

Vincent Phantomhive stared out the window at the twilight while Rachel sat knitting by the fireplace in the early evening.

“Nonsense.” Vincent sniffed, walking over to sit beside his wife on the sofa across from their bed. “That was just nature, Rachel. If an alpha is too close to an omega in heat, of course he must respond. That’s just the way it works. It’s not Ciel’s fault and it certainly isn’t Sebastian’s.” 

Rachel then asked her husband, “Why didn’t you separate Sebastian farther away from her? You know they could smell one another, their rooms are close enough.” 

“Their rooms are far enough apart that they couldn’t get to each other and that was the important thing.” Vincent replied.

Rachel stopped her work and looked at her husband with wide eyes. “All that did was fuel the lust between them! If you allow Sebastian to stay, Vincent, then you may as well go ahead and present Ciel to him and have it over and done with!”

Vincent blinked incredulously at his wife. “I hardly think so! It won’t happen again. We’ll just be sure to watch Ciel’s cycles more closely.”

“I think Ciel likes Sebastian…...” Rachel said quietly. “In the way that an omega likes an alpha…....”

“A butler?! You think our daughter would choose a butler as her alpha?!” Vincent laughed. “Oh, Rachel, how ridiculous!”

“There’s something more to Mr. Michaelis than meets the eye, Vincent. You said so yourself. Besides, I’ve seen the way Ciel looks at him.” Rachel said seriously, ignoring her husband’s mocking laughter.

“Well, I’ve never seen anything like that pass between them on a regular day and I know Ciel very well. My daughter and I are quite similar in many ways as you know.” Vincent said arrogantly.

“That may be,” Rachel replied, turning back to her knitting as she finished her statement, “But I know for a fact that Sebastian is quite interested in Ciel. That, even you can’t deny, dear.”

A frown formed on Vincent’s face that quickly slipped into a scowl.

Rachel was right and Vincent Phantomhive knew it.

Even with Sebastian’s wonderful service and incredible skills, it was still plainly obvious to anyone who cared to notice that the butler favored his small master in a variety of ways.

If Vincent and Rachel hadn’t interrupted the moment when Ciel started her cycle, Sebastian would have claimed Ciel right then and there.

And Ciel would have certainly and eagerly accepted it……..becoming Sebastian’s mate.

No.

No, Vincent thought that Rachel was just being silly.

In fact, everyone but him was being silly.

Sebastian was a beloved family employee and that was it.

Vincent silently stood from the sofa, his resolve remaining absolute.

Vincent enjoyed having Sebastian in the manor.

Not to mention that Ciel was finally making progress with her lessons under his special care!

No.

Vincent wasn’t going to fire Sebastian, he was too good with Ciel.

Vincent would just have to be careful not to allow Sebastian to be too good with Ciel~.

No, even in light of the embarrassing and uncouth situation Sebastian and Ciel had both been recently caught in, Sebastian was going to stay in the employee of the Phantomhive family.

That was final.

—————————————————————

Sebastian never knew his job was in jeopardy after he had been caught preparing to mount the little bluenette.

Sebastian didn’t care, he was too focused on Ciel.

Once the initial wave of libido-charging hormones passed, Ciel’s menstrual cycle set in, and Sebastian was mercifully released from the prison cell that his own bedroom had become.

Sebastian had immediately rushed to his small, pained master’s side. 

Sebastian fussed over Ciel, cooing and comforting the aching omega while her empty womb raged in frustration, bringing agonizing cramps and spasms.

Sebastian spent those next few days solely with Ciel.

Sebastian fed her, held her, massaged her, placed a hot water bottle against her back and abdomen…..Sebastian did whatever he could to help Ciel and make her more comfortable.

Sebastian resisted the urge to purr whenever the bluenette sighed in relief once his efforts were successful.

Sebastian wanted to be, no, he was going to be Ciel’s alpha, and nothing made alphas happier than caring for their omegas.

In fact, tending to Ciel so closely was Sebastian’s favorite part about his new job.

Even though Vincent had been needlessly and ignorantly cruel to Sebastian, he was grateful to his employer.

“Sebastian…..?” Ciel asked one evening after dinner.

Sebastian had brought her back to her room and now she sat in her butler’s lap while he gently rubbed her back with one hand.

“Yes, young master?” Sebastian asked softly.

Sebastian’s amber eyes were warm with admiration as he looked down at Ciel.

The bluenette looked up at Sebastian determinedly. Ciel’s sapphire eyes flashed with sincerity as she commanded him, “I want you to stay by my side forever, understand?”

Sebastian gave Ciel a small smile and forced himself not to purr the words as they came out, “Of course, my lord. I shall be with you to the very end.”

That seemed to pacify Ciel and she laid her head against Sebastian’s chest, closing her eyes.

There, on Ciel’s bed, in the candlelit room with her lying in his arms, Sebastian allowed himself to feel something that he hadn't felt in a long time……

Happiness.

—————————————————————

Life at the Phantomhive manor went back to normal once Ciel was completely herself again.

Vincent Rachel saw to their responsibilities as nobles.

The servants carried out their daily tasks.

Sebastian resumed his usual duties of tutoring and tending to Ciel’s every need.

Ciel had started to tend to some of Sebastian’s needs too, cuddling and kissing the alpha she had chosen for herself.

In private, of course~.

Vincent paid Sebastian in money, but Ciel started to pay Sebastian in kisses when they were alone.

Sebastian was very careful how he conducted himself around Ciel in front of Vincent and Rachel. 

The newest Phantomhive butler went to great lengths to remain stoic and formal with Ciel so Rachel and Vincent would write off the….incident ... as a mere natural response.

Nothing more~.

Sebastian was very convincing.

Ciel agreed to play along with him so they wouldn’t be discovered. 

The bluenette feared that if they were found out, Vincent would dismiss Sebastian and send him away.

Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive believed their act for the most part, but Sebastian and Ciel knew the truth.

They knew the way they felt about each other.

Ciel may have been going into heat when she first kissed Sebastian, but the bluenette had been considering it for a long time…..

...Actually, the thought entered her mind when Ciel had first laid her sapphire eyes on the tall, handsome butler……..

An alpha so strong and suave was certainly deserving of one of Ciel’s kisses~.

Or two…..

Or three…..

Or ten~.

Once Sebastian and Ciel got a taste of each other, they were both shamefully addicted.

In the morning while Sebastian slipped Ciel’s clothes on, in the library behind the bookshelves during Ciel’s afternoon lessons, on the bed in the evening while she sat wrapped only in a towel from her bath…..

The alpha and the omega’s lips crashed together whenever they got a moment alone.

Surprisingly, Ciel was almost always the initiator.

Sebastian knew that Ciel would be more open and more willing if he wasn’t the one pushing for her affections.

It was best for an alpha to let an omega make their wants known before they pounced~.

Sebastian never tried to go any further during their feverish kisses, but he happily returned Ciel’s advances.

No, inside the manor was not the proper place to make Ciel his, not under Vincent and Rachel’s watchful eye.

Every day, Sebastian looked at the calendar in his room once he retired for the evening, his lips still pink from Ciel blissfully nipping at them.

Every day, Sebastian’s purr grew louder and his smirk grew wider.

Three more weeks.

Two more weeks.

One……..

Ciel’s next heat was quickly approaching.

Sebastian already had a plan in mind~.

When her next cycle hit, Sebastian would snatch the beautiful bluenette up, out of her parents’ reach, and make love to her until she fainted.

Ciel……..

His young master.

His charge.

His omega.

His mate~.

His bride.

Soon, Sebastian would have Ciel as his~.

—————————————————————

Vincent was paying Sebastian quite a salary for a humble butler.

Sebastian had no daily need for money, so he saved it all for his plan.

During his relatively short time at Phantomhive manor, Sebastian had found it quite interesting that Ciel loved to go hunting.

Hunting wasn’t really a normal pursuit for a woman in the Victorian period, but then again, Ciel wasn’t really a normal woman.

In that regard, Sebastian felt that the masculine pastime fit Ciel.

Ciel was highly competitive though, she enjoyed all kinds of games, from hunting to chess.

Maybe the bluenette omega just relished the thrill of the chase~?

That thought made Sebastian smirk because shortly, he would begin a chase of his own.

Ciel would be the prize.

Sebastian had overheard at a recent ball that there was a hunting competition scheduled for the forest on the exact day that Ciel was due to go into heat.

Sebastian’s lips had curled into a pleased grin when he had heard that bit of news

How perfect!

Sebastian had been quick to tell Ciel about the event.

The bluenette’s interest was piqued and she was extremely interested in attending.

Rachel and Vincent gave their permission for Ciel to go, voicing their hope that she brought home the grand trophy.

Sebastian had silently held back a chuckle at their words.

It wouldn’t be possible for Ciel to bring home the trophy, since she wouldn’t be actually completing the competition.

No…...Ciel would be in Sebastian’s arms instead~.

In his sparse free time, Sebastian went under the cover of night and rented a cabin in advance from a local woodsman.

Ciel would enter the hunting competition…..

Sebastian would make sure that she got separated from the group…..

The little omega would go into heat, lost and alone……….

Sebastian would heroically come and save her……

Sebastian would enter Ciel and claim her as his~.

Sebastian smirked to himself as he rode back to Phantomhive manor, holding the temporary lease to the cabin.

Yes, this time there would be no annoying interruptions, no parents or servants or chaperones of any kind coming in at the last second to rip him and Ciel away from each other.

Sebastian scowled in irritation at the thought.

No.

This time, Sebastian was going to take Ciel as his mate whether Vincent Phantomhive liked it or not.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Hunt

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

The morning of the highly anticipated hunting competition, Sebastian woke Ciel and served her breakfast like it was any other day.

If the bluenette felt Sebastian’s eyes on her while she ate her meal, she ignored them.

Sebastian couldn’t help but smile.

Even as dapper as Sebastian was, he couldn’t hide his excitement about what was to come~.

Sebastian helped Ciel dress in a black pantsuit, black socks, and her most comfortable black shoes.

Ciel pouted at Sebastian while he brushed out her short, silky, bluenette hair and placed her hat on her head.

“Is something the matter, young master?” Sebastian cooed, his voice low and smooth like rich velvet.

“My head hurts.” Ciel said, lifting a hand and placing her fingertips against her temple.

Sebastian frowned.

Oh no, this wouldn’t do…...Ciel backing out of the hunting competition due to a headache.

Sebastian’s entire, elaborate plan would all be for nothing!

Sebastian spoke quickly, “Would you like a pain pill, young master? You can’t disappoint your competitors by not participating in today’s event.” 

“No, I know. I’ll be fine, Sebastian. I just need some air. It’s stuffy in this room today.” Ciel replied, dropping her hand away from her face.

Sebastian smirked.

A headache and a hot flash?

Sebastian was certainly glad that he had rented that little cabin, because his calculations were seemingly correct.

Today was the day that Ciel would go into heat~.

—————————————————————

Vincent and Rachel wished Ciel the best of luck before she boarded the carriage with Sebastian and departed for the forest.

Much to their mutual displeasure, Finny was assigned to go along with them at the last minute. 

The happy redhead rode in the carriage with a smile, blissfully unaware that he was a chaperone.

Ciel was very irritated that she wouldn’t be able to spend the drive on Sebastian’s lap with his lips pressed against her own.

How annoying!

Ciel’s sapphire eyes glowered at Sebastian while their carriage journeyed into the forest.

Sebastian smirked at Ciel.

How beautiful his soon-to-be omega looked when she was angry~.

The icy intensity of Ciel’s stare almost forced the air from Sebastian’s lungs…..

But Sebastian kept his smirk, raising an eyebrow at Ciel to silently communicate that he would be more than happy to kiss her if they weren’t in mixed company.

After what seemed like hours, the trio arrived in the deep forest and Finny went with Sebastian to help Ciel get to the starting line.

Sebastian gently lifted his petite charge onto her horse and then she walked the animal towards the front line. 

Standing with the other competitors, Ciel turned around to glance wistfully at Sebastian.

Finny thought she was looking at both of them and so he began to wave at the bluenette excitedly.

Sebastian just stared back at Ciel and gave her an encouraging nod as the sun set in the evening sky.

It was only a few minutes later that the fox was released, the starting pistol rang out, and the competitors took off, riding their horses as fast as possible, all trying to get in front of the other.

“Wow! Do you think Ciel will win the trophy, Mr. Sebastian?!” Finny asked exuberantly.

The young man was blissfully and childishly ignorant of what was really about to happen…..

“Oh, yes. I’m positive that our master will do her best. It’s her nature, you know.” Sebastian said, making idle chatter with the redhead for a moment. “Excuse me, Finny, but I believe I left my pocket watch on the carriage seat. I shall return shortly.” Sebastian nodded with a pleasant smile, making an excuse to take his leave.

Sebastian scowled once his back was turned and he stalked away from the naive gardener.

What a bother Vincent Phantomhive could be!

Throwing a wrench like Finny into Sebastian’s well-thought out and perfectly timed plan!

Ah, well………

Things would still go smoothly as long as Sebastian kept his eyes on Ciel, er, the prize. 

———————————————————

The horses thundered around the bend in the forest as the contestants chased down their prey.

From the shadows of the foliage just ahead, Sebastian sat, eagerly waiting and watching…..

He had loosened a nearby tree branch a few moments earlier……

It would be anytime now……

Sebastian grinned when Ciel came into view.

At last…….

Ciel was right on the tail of the leader when her horse faltered as suddenly, a large branch crashed to the ground as if on cue and blocked their path.

The bluenette’s eyes widened and her horse neighed loudly, terrified.

Ciel tried to wrangle the animal back on the competition's path but her horse rejected her directions and took off through the trees, cantering far off of the hunt’s course.

“No! No!” Ciel cried in irritation, trying to get the stallion she was riding to slow to a stop.

It was no use.

By the time the horse finally calmed down, Ciel found herself alone in a dark, distant part of the forest.

Ciel knew they were sorely lost when she realized that no path had been carved where she was now.

No one in the competition had come this far……

Ciel dismounted her horse and looked around, trying to think.

The pain in Ciel’s head throbbed, whether that was from all of the excitement or something else, the bluenette didn’t know.

She did know that she still felt hot and she was starting to get a little…woozy?

Lightheaded?

Ciel shook it off for now.

This was no time to dally.

She was lost and every second that she spent standing there doing nothing gave her competition a chance to win the victory instead!

Still silently watching her, Sebastian waited with a smirk for the right moment to claim his victory….

It was coming fast~.

Ciel led her horse through the forest as best she could, her steps slurring from a confident stroll to a struggling stagger as she started to sweat……

The omega fell to the ground as the pain in her head crescendoed.

“Oh no…….” Ciel gasped when she felt a warm rush of wetness gush between her legs.

She was going into heat!

Not here! 

Not now!

In the shadows of the forest, Sebastian grinned and licked his lips at the delightful smell.

Ciel raised herself up and tried to claw her way across the ground, panting, her cheeks flushed….

She still had to…….

Had to……..

No~.

Sebastian’s moment had come.

“Young master~.....” A low, silky voice growled at the omega from behind.

Ciel turned her head and felt her womanhood twitch at who she saw looming over her.

A tall, powerful alpha……..

The alpha Ciel had already chosen but, so far, been denied…..

Cie’s sapphire eyes were wide as she gasped, “S-Sebastian!”

—————————————————————

Drip…….

Drip……….

Sebastian was literally salivating from the hormones that were coming off of Ciel.

The moonlight gleamed off of Sebastian’s incisors as he approached the helpless bluenette with a wicked smirk on his face.

Seeing his little master, normally so demanding and so arrogant, reduced to a whimpering, aroused, needy omega made Sebastian chuckle.

“S-Sebastian….” Ciel groaned as Sebastian bent down and scooped her into his arms.

Sebastian responded with a deep, low purr but remained wordless.

Ciel shivered and clutched at his chest, trying to push herself against him.

Sebastian grit his teeth and staggered towards the cabin as his hands splayed across Ciel’s back and bottom, giving her plump cheeks a squeeze while he carried her.

Every step was a desperate struggle, a brutal test of Sebastian’s willpower.

Ciel was in heat, open and ready for him.

She was shamelessly scratching at Sebastian’s vest, begging for him to just lay her down in the grass and get on with it…….

Sebastian looked at Ciel with wide eyes as if he were overwhelmed.

He was, indeed, actually.

Ciel’s scent, her desperate mewls, her alluringly petite curves…

Overwhelming.

Intoxicating.

All Sebastian wanted to do was give in to his instincts and just take the little bluenette!

But the cabin was so close, he couldn’t risk them being caught.

No one would suspect they were together and they could ride out Ciel’s heat in each other’s arms.

If they made it there…….

“Sebastian!” Ciel cried as an unbearable wave swept over her, turning her pink cheeks a deep red.

The bluenette dared to swing her foot back and nudge the bulge in Sebastian’s trousers.

Already racing towards his rut, the simple, tantalizing motion stopped Sebastian in his tracks.

Sebastian’s breath became labored and his wide eyes narrowed at Ciel. 

“Sebastian…..” Ciel pleaded, giving the man she so badly wanted as her alpha a heart-breaking look, pleading with him silently.

The cabin was just off in the distance.

Sebastian could see it…….

But as Ciel whimpered and pressed her lips against his, Sebastian couldn’t hold back the possessive growl that tore from his throat.

Instantly, their kissing became heated and hungry, as if they were fighting to devour each other………

“Master Ciel? Mister Sebastian?” Finny’s happy voice called out in the distance. 

Sebastian furrowed his brow as he kissed Ciel.

No!

Sebastian had to get his omega to the cabin and out of sight in time or his plan would be foiled!

Ciel, on the other hand, continued their kissing.

She was so consumed by her heat, the bluenette could care less who saw them, 

Ciel had no doubt in her mind that in a few moments, Sebastian would finally give her what she wanted and take her as his mate.

But as Ciel dared to bite his lip in her seductive way, Sebastian couldn’t help but wonder…….

Would he be able to resist Ciel long enough to make it to the cabin, or would they be discovered by the very chaperone Vincent had sent?


	6. Chapter 6 - Mine

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

“Master Ciel?” Finny called worriedly out into the night. “I found your horse! Are you alright? Is Mister Sebastian with you?”

Sebastian ground his teeth as he heard the horse snort.

Sebastian could feel the massive animal’s footsteps shake the ground.

Finny was closer than he thought!

“Sebastian….” Ciel whimpered longingly in his arms.

Sebastian snarled at Ciel and clamped a hand tightly over her mouth.

Sebastian took a deep breath and held it in his lungs while he darted towards the cabin with Ciel clutched against his chest, running as fast as he could.

How far could Sebastian make it without breathing?

That was uncertain.

But even if it was twelve feet, it was much farther than he would have gotten if he kept smelling the dizzying hormones wafting off of Ciel.

By going against every fiber of his being, Sebastian managed to drag himself and Ciel to the small cabin.

Making a noise between a cry of victory, a deep growl, and a desperate gasp for air, Sebastian launched himself and Ciel inside the humble dwelling and slammed the door shut behind them.

With one hand, Sebastian tossed the needy omega on the small, rustic bed.

Ciel yelped in surprise, looking up at Sebastian as he walked ominously towards her.

Ciel’s legs writhed up and down on the plaid covers, beckoning Sebastian closer.

Sebastian licked his lips at the scent.

Ciel could see the excitement in Sebastian’s eyes, the alpha’s stare seemed to almost glow he was so enticed by her heat.

“Now, young master, I’m finally going to claim you as mine~.” Sebastian smirked.

Ciel didn’t want Sebastian for a cheap good time, she wanted his commitment.

Ciel wanted Sebastian for a lifetime~.

So, Ciel asked what she wanted to know.

What she needed to know…….

“Are…...are you going to mate me, S...Sebastian?” The bluenette asked while Sebastian crawled onto the bed, keeping his eyes locked with Ciel’s.

Sebastian came closer and closer until his lips brushed against Ciel’s as he whispered, “Bocchan, I’m going to tear you apart~.”

—————————————————————

“Mister Sebastian?” Finny called out again, looking around the forest. “Master Ciel?”

That was odd.

The gardener could have sworn he heard both of their voices not a moment ago.

Where had they gone?

Finny pulled the reins and led the horse in the complete opposite direction of the cabin, not even noticing the small building that was so well camouflaged by the tall, forest trees.

It was for the best, really.

If Finny had seen what was happening inside the cabin, he never would have been the same.

—————————————————————

The alpha had ripped the bluenette’s clothes off in a second, shredding the fine silk and wool as if was scrap paper.

Sebastian then clawed at his own garments, keeping them in tact, but dropping to the floor in a frenzy nonetheless.

Looking over Ciel’s bare body, Sebastian decided he didn’t want her lying on the bed, no, he wanted to take her while she was completely in his embrace instead. 

With a growl, Sebastian lifted the little omega off the bed as easily as if she were a rag doll, and pressed her against the door to the cabin.

A high-pitched keen tore from Ciel’s throat as Sebastian spread her porcelain thighs in his greedy hands.

Ciel’s chest heaved with desire.

The bluenette found the courage to meet Sebastian’s eyes while he gazed down at her menacingly as if she were his prey.

“S-Sebastian ...?” Ciel whimpered, feeling her core throb achingly at being open and exposed to the chilly air.

“MINE~!” Sebastian growled at Ciel possessively.

In one, low thrust, Sebastian pushed himself deep into Ciel, clamping his mouth down on the curve of her neck as they finally became one.

Ciel gasped in shock at the sensation, her eyes going wide while she clung to Sebastian as if she were trying to keep him locked in position.

Sebastian growled low in his throat, squeezing and pinching the soft parts of Ciel’s alluring curves.

Sebastian growled so he wouldn’t whimper in front of his omega and embarrass himself.

What a blissful relief it was to finally, finally be with Ciel!

Ciel wrapped her arms around Sebastian’s shoulders and her legs around his waist once he released his bite and their lips met.

No more words passed between them.

No more words were necessary.

Slow and soft, hard and fast, first they were at the door, then they were against the wall, moving over onto the bed, and eventually rolling onto the floor as Sebastian spent hours claiming Ciel as his mate, emptying himself inside of her over and over again.

Ciel’s hormones kept beckoning Sebastian and his instincts, amplified by his feelings for the bluenette, rendered him powerless to resist.

Somewhere in the dizzy bliss of their coupling, they heard Finny just outside the window, but Sebastian pressed his hand over Ciel’s mouth again to stifle her moans and the redhead passed by them, completely unaware.

The night passed into the next day but it wasn’t until late in the following morning when the alpha and omega finally took a moment to catch their breath, cuddled tightly in each other’s arms.

Ciel was covered in love bites and her porcelain flesh was pink and heated from the afterglow of hours of pleasure.

The little omega was so satisfied.

Sebastian lit the fire so they could have a little warmth in the cabin, then he returned to the bed and snuggled Ciel close to him.

The worst of Ciel’s heat was over, but it wouldn’t be long until another wave caught them both off guard.

Sebastian couldn't wait~.

Ciel, for someone so noble and dignified, seemed unconcerned that she had chosen Sebastian for her alpha.

Sebastian, the family butler, seemed to show no fear that he had just mated with his employer’s virgin daughter.

They were together and that was all that mattered. 

“Sebastian…….” Ciel sighed, cuddling against his chest.

A gentle purr echoed from Sebastian’s throat as he held Ciel close and bent to kiss the top of her head. “You belong to me now, young master~.”

“Sebastian……” Ciel sighed again.

The bluenette nuzzled into him and Sebastian looked down at her curiously.

“You wanted me~.” Sebastian smirked.

“....Since I first saw you.” Ciel admitted with a yawn.

Sebastian adjusted the blankets around Ciel to make his omega more comfortable. “Tired, my little kitten?” He asked gently.

“Just a bit.” Ciel replied, rubbing her eyes with one hand.

“Rest, listen to your body~.” Sebastian cooed, rubbing Ciel’s back soothingly.

It only took a moment for Ciel to drift off to sleep. 

Sebastian knew omegas went into a frenzy when they first started their heat, then they’d collapse from exhaustion, wake up needy again, sleep more, wake up, and so on and so on until their regular menstrual cycle began, signaling the end of their heat.

Sebastian purred, stroking Ciel’s hair while she slept, admiring how flawlessly beautiful his new mate was.

Sebastian blinked and thought to himself……..when Ciel woke, she would need to eat something to keep her strength up…….

There were some hunting provisions in the cabin, but Sebastian knew his little mate would prefer something more……...decadent~.

And what must Rachel and Vincent be thinking since they hadn’t returned?

Very carefully, Sebastian slipped Ciel off of him and settled her on the bed by herself, tucking her in while she slumbered.

Sebastian stood and dressed, purposely leaving his hair disheveled and his uniform a bit dirty.

Locking the cabin behind him, Sebastian left and immediately headed for Phantomhive manor.

Ciel was worn out, if Sebastian hurried, he would be back before she woke……….

—————————————————————

Back at Phantomhive manor, the situation was tense and bleak.

Ciel was missing after getting separated from the competition’s participants.

Coincidentally, Sebastian was also missing~.

But Rachel and Vincent were far more worried about their daughter.

Both of them had spent the last few hours interrogating Finny, since he had returned to the manor with only Ciel’s horse in tow.

“I don’t know, sir! I just don’t know!” Finny explained breathlessly with wide, teary eyes. “Mr. Sebastian went to the carriage and then Ciel got lost! Somehow! I searched for both of them, but all I found was the horse!” 

“Dash it all, Finnian! How could you be so ...so…..?!?!” Vincent Phantomhive raged at the gardener.

“Dear, please don’t yell at him! This isn’t his fault!” Rachel chimed in, dabbing at her wet eyes with a handkerchief.

This was hard for everyone, including her.

It was her baby that was missing after all, but that didn’t mean that screaming at the staff would remedy the situation.

Vincent angrily turned on his wife and he began to hiss out, “Rachel, if you—-!”

But a low, silky voice cut him off…..

“Master, Madam, I do apologize for my late return.” Sebastian said with a despairing sigh as he stepped into the room. 

Finny, Rachel, and Vincent all looked up with wide eyes.

“SEBASTIAN!” They all gasped in unison. 

“Mister Sebastian, we were so worried!” Finny exclaimed.

“Have you seen Ciel?!” Rachel asked hopefully.

“Where’s my daughter?!” Vincent spat.

“I am positive that she must be in the forest, sir.” Sebastian said, picking a leaf off of his disheveled uniform.

Vincent looked Sebastian over.

His finest employee would never present himself this way, not unless……..

“Have you spent all night in the forest searching for her too?” Vincent asked Sebastian quickly.

“I have been hunting my young master, yes.” Sebastian replied with a frown.

Sebastian nearly smirked and gave himself away.

“Did you find her?! Is she alright?!” Vincent asked frantically.

“What I found was not your daughter, sir. Although, I am positive that my young master must be in the forest somewhere.” Sebastian replied.

Sebastian’s words weren’t really a lie, he doubted that Vincent Phantomhive would consider the Ciel that Sebastian had just spent the night mating with his daughter.

Not when she was like that~.

All wanton and aching…….

Sebastian shifted where he stood, forcing himself not to become aroused at the thought of the needy bluenette.

Vincent looked very disappointed, completely disheartened, and he sank down into his arm chair defeatedly.

“With your permission, sir, I should like to continue searching for her. Once I have found your Ciel, I will most certainly bring her home to you.” Sebastian offered loyally.

“Yes, of course, Sebastian, please…..” Vincent said in a quiet voice. “We’re counting on you.”

Sebastian flashed his usual, cordial smile and bowed, quickly taking his leave.

While Sebastian walked down the hallway, he grinned to himself.

On his way out of the manor, Sebastian took the time to abscond with a creamy, chocolate cake for Ciel.

As he made his way back to the cabin, Sebastian chuckled.

Yes, of course he would return Ciel to her home and her parents.

But Ciel was still in heat and as her alpha, Sebastian simply must keep the bluenette in his private care just a bit longer~.


	7. Chapter 7 - Oh dear.....

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

When Ciel woke, Sebastian was sitting on the side of the bed, holding a covered dish.

“Sebastian….” Ciel whispered as she slowly blinked her eyes open.

“Hello, my little kitten~.” Sebastian purred in response. “I brought you a treat.”

Ciel looked at the dish curiously.

Sebastian grinned and pulled the cover off……

He chuckled at the way Ciel’s eyes widened in hunger, looking greedily at the cake.

“I’m starving.” Ciel said, sitting up in bed quickly.

Sebastian handed Ciel a knife and fork that he had pocketed during his brief visit to the manor while he served her the cake.

“You’re in heat, you need to keep your strength up.” Sebastian purred.

Ciel didn’t need any more reassurance to do so...

Sebastian watched Ciel gobble down the cake, relishing every bite. 

The sight made Sebastian smile. 

Sebastian knew that chocolate was Ciel’s favorite, and during her last heat, she had craved it terribly.

Making an omega happy was one of an alpha’s greatest joys.

Besides, Sebastian wanted Ciel to know that she could depend on him as her mate to protect her and care for her.

Sebastian tucked a stray piece of raven-black hair behind his ear as another thought entered his mind…..

Alphas and omegas mated to breed.

There was a very slim chance that Ciel would become pregnant from their first coupling, but the chance was there, regardless of its probability.

If Ciel was already carrying his children, then Sebastian wanted her and his little ones to be able to eat their fill.

“I didn’t ask you to bring me this.” Ciel said between mouthfuls, looking quizzically at Sebastian.

“No, you didn’t.” Sebastian said with a sly grin. “I brought you this because I wanted to.”

Ciel blushed ever so slightly.

She knew that Sebastian always did little, unnecessary things for her that weren’t required of him.

Sebastian wanted his master to be as comfortable and as satisfied as possible, yes.

But that was because he was in love with the little bluenette.

And now, they were mated……..

Sebastian and Ciel.

Sebastian chuckled as they gazed at each other for a moment.

If Ciel thought that a cake was something extraordinary, wait until she saw just how far Sebastian would go to keep her by his side……

And all to himself~.

—————————————————————

A few minutes after Ciel finished eating, her cheeks began to flush as the hormones raced through her body once more, making Sebastian salivate at the scent.

Ciel whimpered, Sebastian pounced, and they were back in each other’s arms again, groaning and panting each other’s names.

The next few days passed in a similar way.

Sebastian and Ciel spent their time making love, cuddling by the fire, eating, talking, purring, and cooing to each other.

Sebastian had never felt more fulfilled and Ciel…..Ciel finally had what she wanted, what she really wanted.

Sebastian.

A loving, dominant alpha.

As Ciel’s hormones gradually tapered off and her cheeks returned to their normal color, her menstrual cycle began and Sebastian spent a day rubbing her back and abdomen soothingly to ease the cramps there. 

What was a caring alpha to do besides comfort his pained omega?

—————————————————————-

When Ciel’s heat was over, Sebastian carried her bridal style all the way back to the manor.

Sebastian made certain to leave their clothes tattered and their hair disheveled.

They had to make it look authentic, as if Sebastian, after tireless days of searching, had finally found his young master and heroically brought her home.

Neither Sebastian nor Ciel planned on telling Earl Phantomhive and his wife what they had really been doing in the woods for the past few days.

They certainly weren’t going to tell them they were mated now, either.

No, not now.

Not yet.

Ciel stayed quiet while Sebastian walked along, seeming content to hold onto her alpha and remain in his embrace.

Sebastian on the other hand, was deep in thought.

Ciel was his at last~.

Now he just had to get her mother and father to agree…….

But how?

Should Sebastian ask for Ciel’s hand in marriage as payment instead of money?

Should Sebastian simply elope with the bluenette in the middle of the night?

Perhaps Vincent Phantomhive would be so overcome with relief at having his daughter back safely that he would offer her to Sebastian for his bravery and determination………

Sebastian smiled as he glanced down at his new mate.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian with a pout.

Sebastian purred and kissed Ciel’s pink lips sweetly, a gesture which she returned although her cheeks flushed red.

“You can’t do that in front of my father.” Ciel huffed once Sebastian pulled away.

“For now...” Sebastian smiled.

As Phantomhive manor came into view, Sebastian smirked down at his bluenette. “But one day soon, young master~. One day soon ...”

—————————————————————-

Vincent and Rachel were beside themselves with joy when Sebastian walked into Phantomhive manor with Ciel in his arms.

Ciel embraced her parents as tears of happiness poured down both their faces.

“Good show, Sebastian!” Vincent said proudly, clapping a hand down fondly on the newest Phantomhive butler’s shoulder. “Good show!”

“What kind of butler would I be if I couldn’t look after my young master?” Sebastian quipped, wearing his usual, cordial smile. 

What kind of butler, indeed…..

Sebastian neglected to describe to Vincent how good Ciel had felt while Sebastian made love to her, or how guttural her screams had become when Sebastian kissed her most sensitive places………

No, Sebastian just held his polite, formal smile.

“I’m very tired, mother, father.” Ciel said after a moment, glancing at her parents, still held in Sebastian’s arms.

“Yes, of course, my darling. Sebastian, please take her to her room immediately! She needs her rest!” Vincent commanded as Rachel stepped in and gave Ciel another brief hug.

Sebastian thought that Ciel was just making an excuse to get away from Rachel and Vincent, but when he glanced down at the the bluenette, he noticed that her cheeks were unusually pale.

Sebastian quietly bowed and left, carrying Ciel towards her bedroom.

As they walked along, Ciel asked curiously, “Do you think they…….?”

“No, young master.” Sebastian replied quickly, “They have no idea.”

Sebastian opened the door to Ciel’s room and brought her inside, cleaned her up, and tucked her into bed.

“You’ll be dismissed if mother finds out. If father finds out, you’ll be killed.” Ciel said with a pout, looking up at Sebastian.

Sebastian saw that Ciel’s lips were losing some of their rosiness….

“Let’s not worry about that now, my kitten.” Sebastian frowned.

Sebastian took off his glove and wiped off Ciel’s forehead, which he could see was beading with sweat.

“Rest, young master…...” Sebastian whispered softly while Ciel closed her eyes.

—————————————————————

Sebastian sat loyally at Ciel’s bedside through the night.

By morning, her condition had worsened and a doctor was called.

The bluenette’s teeth chattered with violent chills as she sweated through a ferocious fever.

Vincent and Rachel stood at Ciel’s door, frowning in concern, but Sebastian was right beside the doctor as he examined the bluenette.

Sebastian’s eyes were wide with worry.

What happened to his poor omega?

Sebastian had done his best to keep her warm and safe!

Sebastian had seen that she had enough to eat and drink….

The physician attributed Ciel’s illness to her weak lungs and petite frame, insisting that she was more susceptible to germs.

Of course, Vincent and Rachel blamed Ciel’s sickness on the time that she had just spent lost in the forest.

Regardless, Sebastian stayed loyally beside Ciel day and night.

The bluenette became delirious and drifted in and out of wild hallucinations, but Sebastian never wavered.

One week turned into two.

Ciel’s heartbeat dropped to an almost undetectable level.

The doctor returned and placed a mirror under her nose.

The pain and the fear that Sebastian felt when Ciel’s breath failed to fog the glass was indescribable.

“I…..I…..” Sebastian stammered, at a loss for words.

Had Sebastian been given such a precious gift to have her ripped away so soon?

“She’s still with us, for now.” The physician said reassuringly after several moments of smashing his stethoscope against Ciel’s chest so hard that the instrument made an indention in her flesh. “Just keep a watch on her, a careful watch, that’s all we can do now.”

Rachel wept on Vincent’s shoulder in despair.

Vincent patted his wife’s back comfortingly with a frown.

Sebastian stared at the wall with wide, horrified eyes.

Ciel…………

That night, Sebastian sat beside Ciel, just as he had every night during her illness, and read her a passage from a book.

“And then finally, Alice returned from her adventures in Wonderland, to the shady spot under the tree, and to her cat. She had never felt so happy to be home.” Sebastian finished the passage and closed the book.

Sebastian looked forlornly over at Ciel with a sad frown.

Slowly, Sebastian stood and bent down, giving Ciel a loving kiss on the top of her head.

Sadly, Sebastian leaned his forehead against Ciel’s and whispered longingly, “Come back to me, kitten. Please, come back to me ...”

————————————————————

“Sebastian…….”

Sebastian slowly blinked his bleary eyes open.

He had fallen asleep in his new favorite spot, the chair beside of Ciel’s bed.

“Sebastian……”

“Young master!” Sebastian cried in happy surprise once he got a good look.

Ciel was sitting up in her bed, blinking at him.

“What day is it?” Ciel asked in confusion.

“Kitten!” Sebastian cried with a joyous purr.

Before the debonair alpha could stop himself, Sebastian wrapped Ciel in his arms and gave her an affectionate nuzzle. “Young master, you gave me such a fright! I thought I was going to lose you.”

“How long have I been like this?” Ciel asked, laying her head on Sebastian’s shoulder.

“Longer than you probably think. How do you feel?” Sebastian asked, pulling back to take a proper look at his little mate.

Ciel’s skin looked better and it appeared that her fever was broken……

“I feel...better, just ...weak. I’m hungry.” Ciel said after she thought for a moment.

“I’ll bring you something to eat, what would you like? Tea? Cake?” Sebastian asked quickly.

Sebastian did believe in not spoiling his little master routinely, but he was so relieved that Ciel had woken up feeling better, and that she had woken up at all, that he felt the occasion called for a celebration.

Ciel chuckled at Sebastian’s exuberance, “Yes, Sebastian, tea and cake sound lovely.”

Sebastian quickly nodded and set off for the kitchen.

Ciel had come back to him!

—————————————————————

Rachel and Vincent were more than pleased by their daughter’s improvement.

Ciel’s return to full health was long and slow, but with each passing day, she regained a little more of herself.

Sebastian noticed that Ciel skipped her heat that month.

A quiet, refined smile made itself plain on the butler’s lips each day it was delayed.

Sebastian had been hailed as a hero for Ciel’s rescue, but he had not been offered the petite bluenette as a congratulatory prize like he had hoped.

No, it had not been that easy.

Now they needed a way to come forward about their love.

Sebastian was just waiting on a signal that their mating had been successful, a sign to spur Ciel’s confession to her parents, something definite and unignorable…….

A baby, perhaps?.

But much to Sebastian’s grave disappointment, Ciel’s menstrual cycle began a few days after she missed her heat.

While Sebastian comforted the aching bluenette and rubbed her back, he frowned to himself.

Ciel hadn’t conceived.

What lovely leverage that would have been to force her parents approval!

—————————————————————

But it was just a minor inconvenience, no real matter.

Sebastian could always try again~.

Ciel did not appear to be in a rush to reveal their relationship, but Sebastian wanted to claim her as his own in every way as soon as possible.

Ciel thought it was fun to sneak kisses behind library shelves and to run into spare bedrooms for a quick tryst with Sebastian, but Sebastian just wanted to be able to take Ciel, to hold Ciel, and to kiss Ciel whenever he wanted.

No proper, distinguished alpha wanted to hide with his mate, as if their love was a criminal act.

No dominant alpha wanted to pose as a servant forever, either.

Sebastian pressured Ciel to approach her parents whenever he got the chance.

Ciel declined each time, always finding some sort of excuse.

A week later, once Ciel had fully recovered, Vincent called Sebastian to his office.

“You asked to see me, sir?” Sebastian asked once he entered the room, standing stoically in front of his employer.

“I did.” Vincent said flatly.

Sebastian felt anxiety and excitement rush through his veins.

Had Vincent seen something?

Did he know……?

What would he say?

Vincent stopped scribbling on the documents he was working on and reached down. He pulled a large box onto his desk and pushed it towards Sebastian, “My daughter normally prefers pantsuits, much to my disdain. But, Sebastian, you have such a way with her, can you get her to wear this, just once?”

Sebastian blinked and looked down in the box.

Sebastian moved some tissue paper aside and saw that the box contained a black, pink, and white dress.

A very fluffy, frilly dress and a matching fluffy, flowery hat.

Sebastian smirked to himself for a brief second, hiding it with a gloved hand.

Ciel would hate the hat and the dress with the entirety of her heart, but she would wear them if Sebastian asked her.

Sebastian could already visualize Ciel in her new outfit, scowling at him.

But wouldn’t Sebastian’s omega be so adorable in this ensemble?

“Sebastian?” Vincent asked, shaking him out of his thoughts. “What do you think?”

“I suppose, sir. May I ask the occasion?” Sebastian blinked at Vincent.

“Edward Midford is finally returning from his service as an officer in the Royal Navy. Ciel is eighteen and she’s advanced so quickly under your instruction, what better time to formally announce their engagement then at the Midford ball, eh?” Vincent grinned.

Sebastian’s amber eyes shot wide open like he had been shot.

“E ...Engagement…..sir?” Sebastian asked in a wounded whisper.

“Yes, of course. They’ve been betrothed since birth, it’s been years since they’ve seen each other though, and I want my daughter to look like an officer’s bride. Understand, Sebastian?” Vincent asked.

Wordlessly, with wide eyes and his mouth slightly gaping, Sebastian picked up the box and turned on his heel, staggering out of Vincent’s office.

“Sebastian?” Vincent called, a little surprised. “Sebastian?” 

Vincent blinked as Sebastian shut the door behind himself. 

Vincent shrugged and went back to work, wondering what that was all about.

Perhaps Sebastian had a headache?

—————————————————————

Sebastian’s footsteps were heavy as he lurched down the hallway, clutching the box that held Ciel’s dress.

The dress that she’d be presented to another alpha in……..

Sebastian swallowed thickly in his throat.

His mate……..

His kitten……

His!

For a moment, Sebastian felt as if he would vomit all over the wallpaper at the very thought of another alpha touching his beloved bluenette.

But then, Sebastian’s sickening defeat turned to rage.

Blind rage.

Sebastian grit his teeth and his nails dug into the sides of the box as his eyes narrowed.

Sebastian’s footsteps turned from a clumsy shuffle to a confident march.

Ciel would not be handed over to another alpha! 

No one would ever touch Ciel except Sebastian, no matter what he must do…...

Sebastian would keep Ciel by his side….

And in his arms.

Sebastian did not knock on Ciel’s door, he simply swung it open and barged in.

Sebastian could see his mate whenever he wanted.

“Sebastian?” Ciel asked in surprise.

The bluenette looked up from her chaise lounge to see Sebastian staring down at her with a menacing, predatory glare from the doorway.

“MINE~.” Sebastian hissed.

Ciel belonged to Sebastian and no illness, no Earl, and certainly no silly engagement was going to change that. 

The sooner Vincent Phantomhive learned that, the better off everyone was going to be.


	8. Chapter 8 - Edward

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

“Sebastian?” Ciel blinked as Sebastian tossed the box onto the bed and stormed over.

With a low growl, Sebastian lifted Ciel off of the chaise lounge and crushed his lips against hers.

Sebastian’s kiss was deep and heated, possessive…..

Ciel could almost smell the jealousy coming from Sebastian as he pulled away, licking his lips.

“What’s gotten into you?” Ciel asked breathlessly, purposely shifting so her bottom brushed against Sebastian’s hands.

Sebastian was so much fun to tease…….

That was one of Ciel’s favorite games~.

The alpha gladly gave Ciel’s bottom cheeks a squeeze as he glared at the bluenette and fiercely declared again, “MINE.”

“Yours.” Ciel nodded with a pout. “Sebastian, what’s the matter?”

Sebastian let out a low, pleased purr at Ciel’s agreeance to his statement.

After a long moment, Sebastian calmed himself and finally spoke. “You never told me that you were engaged.”

“Engaged?” Ciel blinked. “Are you talking about Edward?”

Sebastian’s eyes narrowed even more as he spoke. “I’m talking about the other alpha that I’m supposed to dress you up for and offer you to on a silver platter!” Sebastian snarled. “You took me as your mate, your alpha…...you belong to me now, kitten, and no betrothal is going to change that!”

“I have no intentions of marrying Edward.” Ciel said quickly with a frown on her pink lips.

Sebastian blinked. “You…..don't ...?”

“Of course not.” Ciel sniffed haughtily. “I never have.”

Sebastian sat down on the bed with his bluenette in his arms, waiting for her to speak.

Ciel huffed in irritation, “Mother and Father arranged our match before I was even born. I’m not going to marry someone just because I’m told. If I chose to marry anyone, the decision will be mine because I wanted the union.”

Sebastian was silent.

Well, that was all well and good but ...how did Ciel intend to break her engagement?

Would Ciel finally come forward to her parents about their relationship?

“Then tell them about us, kitten. Let me ask for your hand, then we won’t have to hide anymore.” Sebastian pleaded with a deep purr as he lovingly nuzzled Ciel. 

“Sebastian…..” Ciel whimpered with pink cheeks. 

“What other choice do you have?” Sebastian frowned. “Your father thinks very highly of me, so does your mother. If I just had a moment to explain who I really am to your parents, then they would know I am far more than just a humble butler or a common alpha. I’m not just a man they found wandering about….. I want you~.” Sebastian purred, nuzzling Ciel.

“I want you too.” Ciel said with a sigh, leaning into Sebastian’s neck. 

Sebastian looked at the box and raised an eyebrow. 

“You know, young master, your mother and father did pick out an excellent outfit for you to attend the Midford ball…...Why not put it to use and make our announcement at the event? Then it can be all settled in one evening and I can spend the entire time staring at you~.” Sebastian grinned.

Ciel was curious.

The bluenette had an extensive wardrobe.

She did enjoy new, luxurious clothes…..

“What’s the outfit like?” Ciel asked, blinking.

“Go over and have a look~.” Sebastian urged the petite omega with an amused grin.

Ciel stood from her alpha’s lap and walked over to the box.

The bluenette moved the flaps of the box and reached down inside, pulling the dress and the hat out.

The look of mortification and absolute disgust on Ciel’s face forced Sebastian to put one of his gloved hands to his mouth so he could hide his amused smile from his mate and not burst out laughing.

“You expect me to wear this?!?” Ciel fumed.

—————————————————————

After a bit of coaxing, it was decided between them, alpha and omega.

Ciel would wear her frilly dress and hat.

Somehow, Ciel would renounce her engagement to Edward Midford at the ball.

The bluenette would then reveal her relationship with Sebastian and Sebastian would declare his love for her.

Vincent and Rachel would be so moved that they would happily concede their daughter to Sebastian and Edward Midford would graciously accept his defeat.

The young Midford alpha hadn’t seen Ciel in years anyway, so his feelings shouldn’t be hurt.

There were plenty more omega debutantes in the aristocracy for Edward to choose from, and being a handsome, blonde, naval officer, he shouldn’t have a hard time finding an alternative mate.

Ciel was very nervous about the entire situation.

Sebastian was overjoyed.

He counted the hours until they could arrive at the ball and do what had to be done.

Getting Ciel ready though was the amusing part.

The evening of the ball, Sebastian washed and dried Ciel, fussing and cooing over her just as he always did.

But instead of putting his omega to bed, Sebastian then slipped on her chemise, then her underskirt……

It took several minutes and a bit of coaching Ciel, but eventually, Sebastian managed to get the rebellious little bluenette into her corset.

Sebastian smirked when Ciel groaned and cried out while he tightened the laces……

“S-Sebas...tian…...aah!”

There were a variety of other delicious things that Sebastian could be doing to Ciel to get her to make those noises…...

Once Ciel’s corset was properly laced, the bluenette frowned as Sebastian helped her finally into her dress, adjusted her hair, clipped her pigtail extensions in, and placed her hat on her head.

Sebastian stepped back from his mate and smiled happily at Ciel, beaming with pride and admiration.

“You look positively gorgeous, kitten~.” Sebastian said with a deep, purr.

“I look positively atrocious.” Ciel growled in disgust.

The bluenette scowled at herself in the mirror.

A pink hat lined with roses…….

Silky, feminine, curly pigtails of bluenette hair…….

A dress that was poofy, frilly, and full of ruffles and elegantly placed bows…….

Ciel liked to feel powerful and dominant, but standing there, looking at herself in that ridiculous ensemble, she just felt like a…a cupcake.

Ciel Phantomhive enjoyed eating cupcakes, but she did not enjoy being one very much.

Sebastian wished that he had hired a photographer to come and snap Ciel’s picture, but instead, he tried to memorize the sight, carving the image into his brain.

Sebastian was not sure if he would ever get his mate to wear a dress again……

“Shall we go, young master?” Sebastian asked after a long moment of silently admiring Ciel.

The bluenette looked over at him and pouted, “Very well, Sebastian.”

Sebastian held out his hand and Ciel took it with a frown.

Together, Sebastian and Ciel walked towards the carriage and departed for the Midford ball.

————————————————————

Rachel and Vincent had already arrived and were enjoying the party while they waited on their beloved daughter.

Sebastian had to be very careful not to frizz his omega’s faux pigtails or ruffle her elegant hat while they kissed passionately in the carriage during the ride to the Midford estate.

Sebastian nipped at Ciel’s lips as if he were trying to claim her as his own with his teeth.

Perhaps if this other alpha saw how flushed Ciel was from Sebastian’s possessive kisses, he would get the idea…….

The carriage came to a stop and Sebastian pulled away regretfully from Ciel with a quiet, confident purr.

Sebastian quickly smoothed his hair back into place and straightened Ciel’s hat, then he climbed out of the carriage and helped Ciel down.

Sebastian offered Ciel his arm and the bluenette accepted it.

That was acceptable even though no one knew they were mates yet, since Sebastian was Ciel’s escort at the moment.

Sebastian smiled, proudly showing off the bluenette omega that was already secretly his while they walked up the stone steps and entered the large estate. 

It was very simple, the plan…….

Walk in, greet everyone, say hello to Edward, find Ciel’s parents, and then make the announcement.

Sebastian and Ciel walked in the ballroom.

That went fine.

Sebastian stood dutifully beside Ciel while she greeted several prominent aristocrats as social etiquette dictated that she must.

That went fine too.

It was when Ciel asked for Sebastian to bring her some punch that things began to go awry.

Ciel was starting to struggle to catch her breath, there in the crowded ballroom, full of heavy scents like perfume and cigar smoke.

Ciel put a hand to her chest as her asthmatic lungs fought to function while she stumbled through the throngs of people, eventually finding relief in a bit of fresh air while she leaned against the balcony railing.

Ciel closed her eyes as the chilly night wind blew against her face, cooling her overheated, pale skin.

“You’re even more beautiful than I remember.” A voice purred from behind Ciel.

Ciel’s blue eyes snapped open and she whirled around.

Standing there, a few feet away from her, was Edward Midford.

The blonde was tall, handsome, and very dapper in his decorated military uniform.

“Edward……” Ciel gasped in surprise.

“Yes, Ciel, it’s me. My, it’s been a long time, hasn’t it? I don’t think I’ve seen you since we were children.” Edward said with a warm smile as he walked closer.

Sebastian had fought his way through the crowd and he was approaching Ciel with her punch when he saw Edward suddenly approach Ciel.

Sebastian grit his teeth as his grip on the crystal cup threatened to shatter the glass into shards.

That other alpha was brazen enough to walk right up to his omega!?!?

Sebastian quickened his pace and rushed forward, determined to stop Edward from laying a single finger on his mate.

Sebastian would fight to the death if he had to….

Sebastian would push Ciel to the ground and take her in front of everyone at the ball if need be……

But there was no way another alpha was going to touch his beloved kitten!


	9. Chapter 9 - My mate

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

“You look positively breathtaking.” Edward declared, coming to stand directly in front of Ciel.

Ciel gazed up into Edward’s hypnotic green eyes as he lifted a hand and reached out to touch her face.

Edward’s fingertips hovered over Ciel’s porcelain skin just as Sebastian strode up at that exact moment and announced very loudly, “Here you are, young master! I have your drink.”

Edward stopped before he touched Ciel and blinked as he turned around.

The next thing Edward knew, he was taking a step back suddenly as Sebastian physically wedged himself between Ciel and the young Midford alpha.

“Edward, this is my butler, Sebastian.” Ciel nodded at Sebastian, narrowing her eyes at her secret mate for being so curt and brazen. 

“Ah…...Well, then it’s a pleasure to meet you, Sebastian. I’m Edward Midford, Ciel’s fiancé.” Edward declared with a cordial smile.

We’ll see about that~....... Sebastian thought to himself with an inward smirk.

Edward found it strange that a young noblewoman like Ciel would have her own butler and not a maid, but Edward let the matter go. 

Ciel had always been a bit……..unconventional.

“I assure you, sir, the pleasure is all mine.” Sebastian replied, returning Edward’s smile and bending down in a courteous bow.

Ciel and Sebastian exchanged a glance.

Sebastian was waiting on Ciel to say something, Ciel was waiting on Sebastian to take the lead…..

But there, alone on the balcony with Edward just wasn’t the proper place, so instead, they both stayed silent.

In the ballroom, the musicians started to play a new song and Edward also bowed before Ciel, and extended his hand politely as he asked, “May I have this dance?”

Ciel quickly looked at Sebastian, silently seeking her alpha’s permission.

Sebastian clenched his jaw and grit his teeth but he gave Ciel a quick nod of approval.

It would be rude for Ciel to decline Edward’s request.

Socially, the bluenette really had no choice.

“Of course.” Ciel said in a voice barely above a whisper while she took Edward’s hand.

Being forced to obey proper etiquette, Sebastian was forced to stand by and watch as Edward elegantly walked Ciel to the dance floor and began to sway with her.

Sebastian’s eyes followed their every moment.

He took note of Edward’s smile and Ciel’s frown.

Sebastian had been through some difficult situations in his life, but as he watched another alpha dance with his mate, Sebastian was certain that he had never been tormented so.

—————————————————————

Once their dance ended, to Sebastian’s dismay, Edward pulled Ciel aside and walked out of the ballroom with her for a chat.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes and followed stealthily behind them.

It was only an hour until Vincent and Rachel were scheduled to halt the music and formally announce their daughter’s engagement.

Where was Edward taking the bluenette?

“I think our parents will be speaking soon.” Ciel said a bit apprehensively as Edward led her down a dark hallway. “Perhaps we shouldn’t stray too far from the crowd.”

Edward let out a low chuckle and the sound made Sebastian scowl.

Edward’s chuckle was dark and ominous.

Sebastian knew the noise well.

That was the sound of a hungry alpha….

“There’s no need to worry about that, my pet.” Edward said with a smirk as he quickly dragged Ciel into a vacant trophy room and slammed the door shut.

Ciel nearly jumped out of her skin at the noise.

The next thing she knew, Edward grabbed hold of her by the waist and hovered in front of her, backing her up until her shoulders bumped into a bookcase.

Edward sneered down at the little bluenette as he said triumphantly, “Everyone already knows that you’re mine~. Now be a good girl and give me what I want.”

—————————————————————

Sebastian’s eyes widened when he saw Edward slam the heavy wooden door closed.

No!

Edward was going to mate with Ciel while their parents announced their upcoming nuptials…..

That brute!

Sebastian snarled in rage.

Edward didn’t even know if the bluenette omega was interested in him, and furthermore, he didn’t care.

Sebastian ran over to the door and hurriedly pulled his butter knife out of his pocket, furiously picking the lock…..

He had to get in that room before it was too late! 

It was Sebastian’s job to keep Ciel safe…..

If Sebastian couldn’t do that much, then what kind of alpha was he, anyway?

—————————————————————

“What kind of omega are you, anyway?” Edward growled at Ciel in irritation.

Inside the room, the handsome, blonde naval officer had all but ripped Ciel’s dress to shreds, pawing at her, kissing her, forcing his lips against her skin while the bluenette whimpered and scratched at him in protest.

“Hold still and give me what I want! It’s your job, Ciel! You’re going to be my wife!” Edward raged.

“I don’t want to!” The struggling bluenette spat. “What’s happened to you, Edward?! Have too many loose girls at port gotten you spoiled?! You certainly have changed since we were children!” 

Edward grabbed Ciel’s breasts roughly through her dress and forced himself between her legs, slamming her lower back against the bookcase and earning a whimper of pain from the bluenette.

“A good omega obeys her alpha!” Edward hissed in Ciel’s face.

Ciel’s breath came hard but she was fiery, even though she was afraid.

With her sapphire eyes nearly glowing with fury, Ciel looked Edward dead in the face and declared boldly, “You are not my alpha!”

Edward blinked in confusion.

“And you never will be!” Ciel spat angrily.

Sebastian managed to pick the lock and came bursting through the door just as Edward slapped Ciel to the ground.

“Kitten!” Sebastian called before he could stop himself.

The sight of seeing Ciel on the floor with her dress tattered and her skin bruised, holding her aching cheek was too much for Sebastian.

“You beast!” Sebastian snarled at Edward.

Edward’s eyes widened as Sebastian hurled himself at the younger alpha.

Edward would have fought back, but even his military skills were no match for Sebastian’s blind rage.

Sebastian’s eyes were narrowed to slits as he grabbed Edward directly by the throat and raised him off the ground, holding him high in the air.

“Sebastian!” Ciel called to her alpha.

Sebastian just smirked, enjoying the stupid look on Edward’s face while he gasped for breath.

“Sebastian!” Ciel cried again.

As disgusting and as vile as Edward had just acted, the bluenette did not want to see her former childhood friend murdered before her eyes.

The sounds coming out of Edward’s mouth were horrifying.

Edward’s lips started to pale and his eyes began to roll this way and that as his brain lost oxygen.

“Sebastian!” Ciel cried a third time.

This time, another cry broke Sebastian out of his infuriated trance.

“I say, Mr. Sebastian, what on earth is going on?!?” A voice called from the doorway.

Sebastian, still strangling Edward turned around and saw Rachel and Vincent standing there, staring at him with wide, shocked eyes.

They had gone in search of their daughter, they had followed Edward’s and Ciel’s voices……..

Now they had ended up there, beholding the confusing scene.

Rachel and Vincent looked from Ciel, laying crumpled, beaten, and disheveled on the floor, to Sebastian, who looked almost wild, and Edward, Ciel’s future husband, who was currently dying in his arms. 

“Mr. Sebastian! Stop! What’s happened? What…..what are you doing?!?” Vincent asked in shock. 

“Edward attacked me, father!” Ciel called over from her position on the floor. “Without Sebastian, I’d have been raped!”

Vincent’s mouth fell open in shock as his eyes turned towards his daughter, then his bewildered sapphire gaze flickered back to Sebastian. “Sebastian...is…...is that true?! What are you doing?!”

With an uncharacteristic growl, Sebastian threw Edward across the room just before the younger alpha took his last breath.

Edward stayed down for a moment, coughing, gasping, and choking as air slowly began to return to his lungs.

Sebastian chuckled as he watched Edward fall, then he turned back to Vincent and Rachel.

Sebastian informed his employers in a low voice that held a deadly seriousness, “I’m protecting my mate.” 

Vincent and Rachel were both stunned, although Vincent looked more shocked than his wife by Sebastian’s statement.

“Ciel……” Vincent said after a long moment, swallowing thickly as he looked over at his daughter. “Is that true?”

Surely not……

Surely it was just some silly fantasy, the musings of a lonely man……

Surely Vincent’s daughter would never……..

Vincent felt like he would explode as Ciel’s words came crashing down like a piano when the bluenette opened her pink lips and nodded, “Yes, Father, it’s true. Sebastian is my alpha.”


	10. Chapter 10 - Silent Ride

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

To avoid causing any more of a scene, Rachel went over and examined Edward while he slowly recovered.

Vincent was then left with Sebastian and Ciel.

The Midford alpha was alright, although he was a bit lightheaded from being deprived of air for so long.

While Rachel knelt down and tried to check on Edward, Vincent just stood there staring at Sebastian and Ciel in furious shock.

Sebastian bowed respectfully to his employer before he turned on his heel and walked over to gather Ciel tenderly into his arms.

What was Sebastian supposed to do, let Ciel stay on the floor?

Vincent was already angry, what did it matter now?

Vincent did notice that before Sebastian picked Ciel up, he took off his tailcoat and wrapped the disheveled little omega inside, shielding her and comforting her, just like a good alpha should.

Sebastian cooed calmingly to Ciel and Ciel pouted up at him, but Vincent finally saw the way they looked at each other.

It was then that Vincent felt more surprised and hurt than angry.

Ciel and Sebastian were in love with each other.

It was obvious.

But who should Vincent blame for that?

His employee, who dared to touch and deflower his daughter, or Ciel, his only child that had taken an alpha without permission behind his back?

No, truthfully, Earl Phantomhive really only had himself to blame for the events that had transpired, although he still didn’t see it that way….

Vincent sighed while Sebastian walked over with Ciel in his arms.

Ciel frowned at Vincent. “I’ve…...we’ve been meaning to tell you, father. There just hasn’t been a good time. I was ill and ...then the ball…...and……” 

“Plenty of days.” Vincent said with a sigh. “There were plenty of days, Ciel. And you,” Vincent spoke more harshly, narrowing his eyes at Sebastian. “I expected a gentleman as suave and worldly as you to show more decorum! Was that the only reason you wanted to stay and serve our household?! To paw at my daughter?!”

Yes……. Sebastian thought silently.

Yes, mating with Ciel wasn’t the only reason that Sebastian had decided to stay with the Phantomhives, but it was certainly the biggest.

“Forgive me, sir, but an omega must accept an alpha’s invitation. I took nothing that was not freely given. This role as butler has suited me for the time being, but even I have pressured my young master to come forward. I assure you, sir, I am far more than a simple servant.” Sebastian replied stoically.

“We’ll see about that!” Vincent hissed.

Earl Phantomhive barged out of the room before another word was exchanged.

Ciel blinked at Sebastian and Sebastian gave her a reassuring nod.

They had come so far, Sebastian wasn’t going to back down now……...

Vincent Phantomhive would see reason.

Sebastian did not say anything, but even if Vincent didn’t come around and he tried to seperate Ciel from Sebastian, Sebastian would pursue her to the end of the world if he had to…..

Ciel was his mate and that was final.

—————————————————————

The Phantomhive family made a scandalously quick exit from the Midford ball.

Rachel hurriedly expressed her apologies to Edward’s parents before they left.

“But…...are we…..?” Edward’s mother asked Rachel, seeking confirmation that the Phantomhive mother still intended to concede her daughter’s hand over to Edward.

“We’ll be in touch!” That was the only reply Rachel offered with a tense smile.

Lady Midford frowned and crossed her arms while Rachel hurried out of the room.

What kind of answer was that?!?

—————————————————————

The two Phantomhive carriages rolled back towards the large manor.

In both vehicles, the passengers rode silently for the first few moments of the journey.

Ciel sat with a pout on her face and her arms crossed as she stared out the carriage window.

Sebastian frowned as he looked over at his little mate and said with an apologetic sigh, “I had to protect you, my sweet kitten. The boy gave me no choice.” 

“You didn’t have to be so…...feral...about it.” Ciel huffed. “I genuinely thought you were going to kill Edward, Sebastian!”

“Well, I genuinely would have liked to!” Sebastian replied with a chuckle.

Ciel gave Sebastian a scathing look and he frowned again.

“Kitten,” Sebastian sighed. “You took me as your mate. I am your alpha and you are my omega. My top priority, and my pleasure, is to make sure that you stay safe.”

Ciel’s eyes softened a little at Sebastian’s words and her scowl relaxed into a pout.

“Sebastian…….” Ciel sighed.

Ciel tilted her shoulder just a little bit, signaling with her body language that Sebastian could approach, which he happily did.

With a gentle purr, in the privacy of the carriage, Sebastian put his hands on Ciel’s hips and the bluenette boldly scooted into his lap, moving about for a moment to make herself comfortable.

Sebastian’s eyes were soft when he heard a whimper of happiness escape Ciel’s lips once she was settled and nestled against him.

“You’re mine, kitten.” Sebastian cooed, nuzzling Ciel gently.

“Father doesn’t see it that way.” Ciel said sadly, running a hand idly through Sebastian’s silky, raven-black hair.

“He will. Don’t worry, young master~.” Sebastian reassured Ciel.

“What if he doesn’t? My father can be quite stubborn.” Ciel pouted.

Yes, that’s where you must get it from….. Sebastian thought silently.

“If he doesn’t, then I suppose you and I will just have to leave……” Sebastian smirked.

Ciel frowned and clutched Sebastian tightly.

Sebastian bent his head and placed a sweet kiss on Ciel’s lips.

Ciel would warm up to the idea. 

If Vincent ultimately refused to recognize their love, then he would lose his daughter forever.

Ciel belonged to Sebastian, on that subject, Sebastian was leaving Earl Phantomhive no choice.

————————————————————

The silence in the other Phantomhive carriage was so tense that it was almost suffocating.

Vincent had both of his fists clenched on his lap and was proceeding to grind his teeth while Rachel watched her husband cautiously.

“Darling…….” Rachel began, attempting to soothe her mate after several moments of angsty quiet.

“That scoundrel!” Vincent roared, slamming his fists against the side of the carriage.

“Darling, please calm down.” Rachel said very quietly.

“Calm down?!? My daughter has mated behind our backs with the butler and you expect me to calm down?!?” Vincent hissed, turning his widened eyes onto his wife.

“How will your rage fix the situation?” Rachel hastily retorted. “Sebastian is not a butler by trade. You don’t really know anything about him, do you? Why don’t you sit down and talk to him?”

“Talk to him?! Talk to him?!?!?” Vincent screeched. “Why don’t you sit down and talk to him, Rachel? You seem so smug about all of this! Our family is ruined thanks to that ruffian and our wretched daughter!”

Rachel Phantomhive was normally a kind and calm person but her husband’s outburst was making her increasingly irritated.

“Our family is not ruined, Vincent! Engagements are broken every day, even in the aristocracy! Do you not remember that’s how we came to be married? That you stole me away from the old man my parents had traded me to?! And it’s not our ‘wretched’ daughter's fault! I told you this would happen, yet you refused to believe me! What kind of fool places an unmated alpha next to an unmated omega day and night?!” Rachel spat, cutting her husband down to size.

Vincent looked extremely angry but also extremely embarrassed.

Vincent still puffed out his chest to assert his masculinity and his dominance but Rachel saw the hint of red that covered Vincent’s cheeks from the way she held him responsible for his own errors in judgement.

“A fool am I, Rachel?” Vincent asked with a dry laugh. “Well a fool I may be, but that doesn’t change the fact that our daughter has fallen in love with a mere butler.”

“Please just talk to Sebastian, Vincent.” Rachel said with an exhausted sigh.

“I don’t want to talk to him. In fact, I never want to see Sebastian again!” Vincent growled.

Rachel turned her eyes onto Vincent and narrowed them to slits. “You will talk to Sebastian, Vincent, and the two of you will reach some sort of agreement. I am Ciel’s mother and I know my daughter. She’s as stubborn as her father! If I lose my only child over your pride, I will never forgive you!”

Rachel’s words were true and cutting.

Vincent’s scowl temporarily melted into a bewildered look as his wife glared down at him threateningly.

Rachel…….

Rachel was sweet, but her wrath was not something that Vincent wanted to incur…...

“Very well.” Vincent said after a moment, crossing his arms in a huff.

Rachel’s face relaxed and a pleasant smile formed on her lips as she replied sweetly, “Thank you, my darling.”

Vincent scowled out the window just like Ciel.

Earl Phantomhive hated it when his wife gave the orders!


	11. Chapter 11 - A Chat

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

Once the two carriages arrived back at Phantomhive manor, Sebastian helped Ciel inside.

Gently and tenderly, Sebastian washed his little mate and placed her in clean clothes.

Sebastian whispered soothingly to Ciel while he fed her a crumpet and a glass of warm milk and honey.

Still, Ciel frowned in despair.

What would her father do now that he knew about her relationship with Sebastian?

Sebastian held Ciel in his arms while she slept that night, nuzzling her lovingly.

Sebastian had no remorse for what he had done to Edward, he only wished he could have wounded the blonde alpha.

Let the Midford boy serve as an example of what would happen when someone tried to take Ciel from Sebastian!

But would Vincent Phantomhive be as stubborn as Edward?

—————————————————————-

Rachel grew tired of waiting on Vincent and went to bed.

Vincent Phantomhive was not sleepy.

He was not even tired.

Vincent was far too angry to rest.

The Earl Phantomhive was seething with rage!

And what made it even more infuriating was that Rachel was right, he had no one to blame but himself!

Ciel had pushed Vincent to the breaking point and he had been so happy to finally discover someone who could connect with Ciel that he had failed to anticipate the two would make the ultimate connection……..

Ciel had chosen Sebastian, the butler, as her mate.

Now what?

Vincent walked to his study and sat down at his desk, exhaling a deep breath as the leather of his wing backed chair creaked under his frame.

Now what, indeed?

—————————————————————

Vincent did not sleep a single moment that night and he spent the entire next day locked in his study.

Sebastian went about his duties.

Rachel carried on as if nothing had happened, waiting for her husband to address the situation.

Ciel kept to herself, experiencing an odd mixture of mortification and relief.

It wasn’t until late that night, just after Sebastian had finished serving his mate and her mother their dinner that Vincent called him into his study.

Sebastian cleared the table and headed straight there.

Sebastian was not afraid but he was a bit apprehensive.

If Vincent was still enraged, Sebastian could care less.

Of course, Sebastian would never agree to leave Ciel but if things turned violent, he did not wish to injure his mate’s father either.

A tedious situation………

Sebastian arrived at Vincent’s study and knocked sharply on the door with his gloved hand.

“Come in.” Vincent called firmly.

Sebastian opened the door and stepped inside.

“You asked to see me, sir?” Sebastian asked.

“I did.” Vincent replied. His voice was gruff but he managed to hold on to some level of forced politeness in his tone.

Sebastian sat down stiffly in the chair across from Vincent’s desk.

Vincent’s sharp, sapphire eyes glared into Sebastian’s amber orbs.

Never did Vincent think he would meet Sebastian like this……

Two alphas face to face……….

“You betrayed me and mated with my daughter.” Vincent said right off in a very matter-of-fact way.

“My intentions were never to betray you, sir, and with all due respect, it was my young master that chose me, just as every omega chooses their alpha. I’m sure that being bonded to your own omega, though, you know that fact very well.”

Vincent grit his teeth.

Sebastian had a point.

As much as Vincent wanted to villainize Sebastian and blame him for everything, as much as Vincent wanted to declare Sebastian a predator, that just simply wasn’t true.

Any alpha could force himself on an omega, certainly.

But for an alpha to bond and mate with an omega, then the omega had to accept.

The omega had to invite such a thing even…………

Sebastian and Ciel mating had been both Sebastian and Ciel’s conscious, deliberate decision and Vincent knew that.

His sweet little daughter wasn’t entirely innocent here.

Perhaps that was the part of the whole situation that disgusted Vincent most.

His disappointment in Ciel…….

“Is she pregnant?” Vincent spat.

“No.” Sebastian responded quickly.

From Sebastian’s calmness, Vincent could tell that Sebastian answered that question truthfully.

Vincent breathed a sigh of relief.

Earl Phantomhive raised an elegant hand and ran it through his short, bluenette hair.

He had thought for some reason that bringing Sebastian into his office would make things easier, but so far, that was not working.

“Try and put yourself in my position for a moment.” Vincent said to Sebastian with a sigh. “How would you feel?”

“I would want to kill me.” Sebastian replied with a cheery smile.

But I won’t let you kill me, sir~. Sebastian thought silently, bracing himself in case Vincent tried to attack.

“Exactly.” Vincent said with another sigh. 

Vincent had grown fond of Sebastian and when Sebastian wasn’t tending to Ciel, Vincent often borrowed Sebastian’s ear, trusting him as a confidant……

Sebastian was the closest thing to a friend that an aristocrat involved in secret societies and underground missions for the Queen was going to get…..

“What am I to do, Sebastian? My virgin daughter has taken a mate behind my back. The family butler, no less! I have half a mind to send her to a convent somewhere! What am I to do?!” Vincent raged.

“If I may ease your mind, sir, I pose as a butler, but we both know I’m not a servant by trade. I came here because I was looking for a purpose and I found that purpose when I met my master.” Sebastian explained.

Vincent controlled his anger long enough to ask, “Are you originally from England, Sebastian?”

“No, I was born in a different part of Europe, many miles east from France.” Sebastian answered.

Vincent narrowed his eyes at Sebastian, “You weren’t very pushy about your salary, either…..”

“I have no use for money.” Sebastian shrugged. “Because I already have plenty of my own.”

“Then why do this?” Vincent asked. “Why come here? Are you a merchant in your land? A tradesman? What’s your proper place, Sebastian?”

“I stayed at my post here for Ciel. Please hear me, sir, and know that I tell you honestly when I say that I want nothing more than to be beside my master today, tomorrow, and all the days of her life. That is my proper place.” Sebastian answered honestly.

Sebastian couldn’t help the purr that escaped his throat as he spoke, just thinking about Ciel made the handsome alpha happy.

Vincent saw the mirth in Sebastian’s eyes……

Yes, this man, Sebastian, the butler, or whoever he was, really did genuinely love Ciel.

But…..?

“You didn’t answer my question, Sebastian.” Vincent pressed. “You have plenty of money, yet I’m assuming no other engagements except your position here? Are you a noble in your homeland?” Vincent asked curiously.

Earl Phantomhive’s anger was beginning to recede.

Sebastian…...a noble?

Perhaps this situation wasn’t so bad after all………

“I used to be a noble, you could say, in my earlier years.” Sebastian shrugged. “Everyone presumes I’m dead now. I left a long time ago.”

“Why?” Vincent questioned.

“Why do you accept all those secret missions from the Queen?” Sebastian countered, raising an eyebrow at Vincent.

“Because I have to.” Vincent said firmly.

Sebastian shrugged. “And I had to leave my birthplace and start over. We’re not so different, you and I, sir.”

Vincent mulled things over for another moment, casting his dark blue eyes down at the rich wood of his mahogany desk.

Vincent spoke, half to himself, half to Sebastian. “You’ve been the best employee this family has seen since Tanaka. I don’t want to lose you, Sebastian……...although I could fire you… What a scandal for Ciel to refuse Edward so!”

Sebastian sat silently.

Sebastian didn’t care if Vincent fired him or not.

Earl Phantomhive was going to have to work harder than that to keep Sebastian away from Ciel. 

“My daughter……” Vincent said with a sigh, closing his eyes and leaning back in his chair. “My daughter would never forgive me if I did and I don’t know if I can bear her spurn.”

Sebastian smirked.

You won’t have to worry about that, sir, because if I go, she’ll be coming with me~. Sebastian thought silently.

After several long, contemplative moments, Vincent sat back up and opened his eyes, fixating his Phantomhive blue gaze directly on Sebastian.

Well? Sebastian thought. What’s it going to be, sir?

“Why don’t we negotiate some terms?” Vincent asked Sebastian very seriously.

Sebastian smirked.

Negotiations were something that Sebastian did quite well~.

—————————————————————

“What do you think Father is saying?” Ciel asked Rachel while they sat in the parlor.

“I’m sure that your father has recovered himself enough to speak to Sebastian civilly, my dear.” Rachel said calmly while she worked on another knitting project.

That evening, Rachel was knitting a baby’s blanket.

Regardless of the circumstances, Rachel’s only daughter was mated!

Lady Phantomhive was sure it would only be a matter of time before……

“I won’t allow Father to send Sebastian away.” Ciel frowned as a pout danced across her pink lips.

“Your father and Sebastian are both gentlemen, my dear. They’ll reach some accord, don’t trouble yourself so.” Rachel told Ciel.

“Aren’t you angry with me, mother?” Ciel frowned at Rachel.

“No. I knew this would happen.” Rachel replied with a chuckle.

“How did you know?” Ciel asked incredulously.

“Because I’m your mother, my darling.” Rachel chided, looking lovingly at her only child.

No.

That was wrong, and it made Rachel’s heart ache and swell with pride at the same time…..

Ciel was no longer a child, she was a young woman now, no matter how much Vincent tried to ignore that fact.

It’s wasn’t very proper for Ciel to be so stubborn, but Rachel supposed that wasn’t really Ciel’s fault either……..

She got it honestly from her father.

Rachel reached out and tenderly stroked Ciel’s hair just as Vincent and Sebastian stepped into the parlor.

Ciel and Rachel were both anxious about what would be said, but both men wore pleasant smiles on their faces.

“Is Sebastian staying, father?” Ciel asked, her voice tight with nervousness.

“Yes, Ciel.” Vincent nodded while Sebastian purred at the bluenette omega. “Sebastian will be staying with us and with you.”

Relief washed over Ciel’s face and she stood from her chair.

Vincent could tell that his daughter was about to go to her alpha and his eyes narrowed as he spoke warningly, “However, there are some conditions……”

Ciel didn’t care.

Neither did Sebastian.

As long as they had each other, they could learn to live by whatever rules Vincent applied to them.


	12. Chapter 12 - The End

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

Things would be done properly, that was Vincent’s first condition for Sebastian to be with Ciel. 

They would handle the situation in the most dignified and honorable way possible. 

First, Rachel and Vincent made the announcement that Ciel would not be marrying Edward Midford after all. 

The Midfords were notably outraged but after Vincent informed Edward’s father about what the young alpha had tried to do to Ciel, the distinguished family quickly fell silent and accepted the Phantomhives’ decision.

Then, Sebastian left the manor for a brief couple of weeks and reintroduced himself to English society as a traveling noble from a lesser known country in eastern europe.

Conveniently, Sebastian then stayed with the Phantomhives for lodging, claiming that he preferred the Earl’s generous hospitality over a grimy London inn.

It was a very short time after when Ciel’s engagement to Sebastian was formally proclaimed~.

—————————————————————

Sebastian would stay in the employ of the Phantomhive household, that was Vincent’s second condition for Sebastian to call Ciel his omega. 

Sebastian was more than happy to remain a butler, even forever, if it meant he could remain peacefully by Ciel’s side. 

Sebastian had grown to rather enjoy his role as the head of the Phantomhive staff, despite his grand beginnings.

Although now it was a little tricky…...

In the public eye, Sebastian combed his hair differently and changed his clothes to play the part of Ciel’s fiancé, the stoic and handsome foreign aristocrat. 

However, behind closed doors, Sebastian wore his butler uniform.

While Ciel was certainly Sebastian’s top priority, Sebastian also stood by as a loyal servant for Vincent and he assisted Rachel on the rare occasions when she asked……

Truthfully, Sebastian enjoyed being a butler, especially for his darling bluenette~.

And there was scarcely a moment that passed in which Ciel didn’t need her alpha…….

Even on their wedding day, Ciel came dangerously close to throwing tradition aside and calling Sebastian in to help her when Mey-Rin pulled the bluenette’s hair very painfully for the tenth time. 

The ceremony was scheduled to begin shortly and Mey-Rin had been tasked with helping the bride to get ready while Rachel looked on.

“Nevermind! Just send Sebastian in to do it!” Ciel snapped, flinching in agony when Mey-Rin nearly ripped her bald with the silver comb she was trying to place in Ciel’s short, bluenette hair.

“Absolutely not!” Rachel smiled in protest, quickly leaving her seat on the bench at the end of Ciel’s bed and rushing over to help the struggling maid. “It’s bad luck if he sees you before the wedding, my dear. Just hold still……”

“I don't….care…...about…..luck!” Ciel hissed between gritted teeth while her mother worked with Mey-Rin to position the comb in her silky locks. 

“There we are, all done!” Rachel said with a smile, stepping back with the maid to admire Ciel.

The bluenette pouted up at both of the women but she did look very beautiful.

Ciel’s ivory dress framed her petite figure demurely and the silver comb in her hair was trimmed with pearls, holding her elegant veil in place.

That morning, Ciel’s sapphire eyes looked especially bright and her pouty lips were tinted a fresh shade of pink.

“You look lovely, my darling.” Rachel told her daughter with a happy smile.

Ciel softened at the look of proud approval that her mother gave her.

“Do you think Sebastian will feel the same?” The omega asked quietly.

“I know he will. Come along, we’ll be late!” Rachel exclaimed with a cheerful smile.

Mey-Rin and Rachel both exchanged bittersweet glances with each other as they carried Ciel’s train and veil while she carefully made her way down the stairs and towards the ballroom. 

Mey-Rin was secretly saddened that it wasn’t her who was marrying Sebastian, but Rachel was reminiscing about her daughter when she was just a baby…..

Now Ciel was a mated omega, a mature young woman about to marry the man that she loved……

Even though Ciel had grown up and was no longer a child, Rachel felt at peace that her daughter would have a chance at happiness in her marriage, instead of being bound lovelessly to an alpha that mistreated her.

Rachel was infinitely glad that Vincent had come to his senses.

—————————————————————

The ceremony was beautiful.

Vincent sat watching with a protective scowl on his face but Rachel had tears in her eyes.

Sebastian had to work very hard not to purr the words “I do” to Ciel, but his efforts were worth it when he got to kiss the little bluenette a few moments later.

All of the attendants clapped happily while Sebastian held his new bride close.

Ciel was blushing when Sebastian pulled away but even though she wore a pout on her lips, Sebastian could see the glimmer in Ciel’s deep, sapphire eyes…….

His omega was happy~.

While Sebastian and Ciel danced together a little while later during the grand reception that Vincent had arranged, Sebastian smiled at his new bride.

Ciel had a look on her face that only Sebastian knew how to read.

Another may have mistaken Ciel’s expression for something else, but Sebastian could tell by the way Ciel’s face was so relaxed and by the pleasant but subtle curve to her lips that she was genuinely joyful.

Sebastian just hoped that he could always make Ciel that happy……

—————————————————————

Once they had danced…..

And ate……

And drank…..

And socialized……

And stayed an acceptable amount of time at their own party, Sebastian slipped away with Ciel.

A quiet purr rumbled deep in the alpha’s throat while he walked down the hallway holding his beautiful wife lovingly in his arms.

The shadows of the dark manor corridors hid their figures and since no one could see, Sebastian took the opportunity to hold Ciel in his grasp with his hands splayed across her bottom cheeks.

Ciel’s eyes widened for just a second when she felt Sebastian’s fingers start to squeeze and her sapphire eyes flickered over to him.

Sebastian just gave Ciel a charming smile, but he did not remove his hands.

“That’s hardly any way to hold a lady, Sebastian.” Ciel chided while they made their way towards what would now be their mutual bedroom.

Sebastian and Ciel would continue to live in Phantomhive manor, that was Vincent’s third condition for Sebastian to keep Ciel as his omega.

That condition was actually quite easy and comfortable for everyone.

That way, Ciel didn’t have to leave her home and Vincent didn’t have to lose his trusted servant or his only child.

“I’m not holding a lady~, I’m holding an omega.” Sebastian smirked. “And any omega that’s lovely enough to have become my wife and my mate is certainly no lady, after all~.”

Sebastian grinned at Ciel, enjoying watching her cheeks flush apple red.

The rest of their walk was silent but Ciel was bold enough to scowl and purposely shift in Sebastian’s arms, moving her bottom in his hands as she feigned trying to find a comfortable position.

Sebastian knew Ciel was really just teasing him.

Sebastian’s smirk stayed on his face.

It was alright, he didn’t mind~.

Soon enough, Ciel would be the one that was being taunted instead~.

—————————————————————-

Sebastian and Ciel made it to their bedroom and locked the door behind themselves.

Ciel wasn’t in heat and she felt like that was a disappointment to Sebastian, but Sebastian actually preferred it that way.

As much as Sebastian enjoyed pouncing on Ciel and claiming her as his own in the most primal way possible, on their wedding night, Sebastian wanted their love making to be about…...well…..their love.

And it was~.

It wasn’t about instincts or needs.

It wasn’t about reflexive desires or biological pressures.

It wasn’t about fatal attractions.

On their wedding night, Sebastian took Ciel into his arms sweetly and lavished her with attention until gentle tears of pleasure poured from her eyes.

Sebastian loved Ciel.

Sebastian loved Ciel with all his heart and that was what he wanted her to know.

That was what Sebastian wanted Ciel to feel…….

….That she was his and he was hers, that Ciel was his omega, his mate, his wife, his world.

And Ciel did feel it, in Sebastian’s touch, in his kiss, in his movements……..

Ciel felt it and she knew.

The fireplace flickered gently while they cuddled tightly together afterwards.

A soft sigh poured from Ciel’s lips and Sebastian nuzzled her gently with a loving, tender purr.

“Sebastian…..” Ciel breathed, running her fingers idly through his feathery, raven-black hair.

“Ciel…..” Sebastian whispered.

It wasn’t very often that Sebastian spoke Ciel’s name and hearing those syllables fall from his lips made Ciel shiver with a delightful sensation of decadence.

Didn’t Ciel’s name sound good on Sebastian’s tongue?

“I wasn’t in heat.” Ciel whispered in shame.

Ciel was aware that Sebastian clearly knew that, but saying it out loud was her way of apologizing.

“I’m glad.” Sebastian replied in a pleasant voice.

“You’re…...glad?” Ciel asked in surprise, looking up at her alpha.

“Of course. Tonight’s about us, kitten. You and I, and our marriage...our bond. We don’t have to hide anymore, have you forgotten?” Sebastian asked, propping himself up on one arm and using his free hand to ghost over Ciel’s bare skin.

“It barely seems real, even now.” Ciel said, pausing to think for a moment.

A soft little noise of pleasure left Ciel’s lips when Sebastian stroked close to her navel and the alpha’s eyes lit up at the sound.

“Mmm, what are we going to do now, Sebastian?” Ciel asked, twitching in anticipation as Sebastian’s hand moved down past her abdomen and dared to delve between her legs.

“Whatever you wish, my sweet kitten~.” Sebastian purred as climbed on top of Ciel again and looked at her with soft, loving eyes. “Whatever you wish~.”

As Sebastian took Ciel into his arms once more, both of them felt as if a burden were lifted.

They were mated and married and they were going to stay living in the manor with Rachel and Vincent.

Ciel would learn how to become a good wife and one day, a good mother.

And Sebastian……. Sebastian had finally found a purpose……

…...Caring for his precious omega, his darling Ciel~.


End file.
